Yu-Gi-Oh High School Story
by DanteTvirus
Summary: The Yami Bakura and Yami Yugi have their own bodies now and now they have to deal with every day life. Going to Highschool, dealing with teenage hormones and just everyday life.
1. Second Chance At Life

Just letting everyone know I'm not a very good writer, you have been warned.

Yami Yugi and Yami bakura will go by their Egyptian names in this story, Atem and Akefia, am I right, Yami Bakura's name is Akefia, if I'm wrong please let me know.

 **mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

Monday October 1st

The sunlight shown through the curtains and windows of the Kame Game Shop in Domino City. The bright light poked it's way into the room of two small boys who were still asleep. As if awakened by a the light, Atem elegantly lifted himself to sit on the bed and yawned, lightly covering his mouth with one hand. And then he stretched. Looking over at his window, Atem removed himself from his bed. It seemed as if he was in a trance of some sort as he walked over to the window. Moving each curtain aside, he opened his window, the warm air soon filling the room. His eyelids lay heavy on his eyes, a small smile of comfort crossing over his lips. This peace was soon interrupted was a rough voice calling up to the boy, "Yuug! Atem! Are you boys up yet!"

"Yes Grandpa, We'll be down soon." Atem answered. He walked over to Yugi's bed and slightly shook him. "Yugi, wake up."

"Huh." moaning emitted from the bed. The lump in the bed moved slightly causing the sheets to shift and revealed a small teen underneath. "Let me sleep longer."

"As much as I would like to let you sleep, Yugi, you need to get up. We have to get ready for school."

"I am not going to school!" Yugi said as he pulled the sheets back over his head.

"Time to get up!" Atem said and pulled the blankets off of Yugi.

"No!" Yugi answered back and then pulled the covers back over him. "I'm having a three day weekend." Yugi said from under the covers.

"Ok then." Atem then walked over to the other side of the bed and snatched Yugi up out of the bed and flung Yugi over his shoulder.

"What are you doing!" Yugi yelled.

Atem didn't answer, he just carried the squirming Yugi down the hall, and stopped in front of the bathroom. He then shoved the door open. With the teen still over his shoulder he used his other hand to open the shower curtain, and in one quick movement he had placed the boy in the tub. Yugi looked at Atem with wide eyes at the realization of what the taller teen was going to do.

Atem had already reached over, and turned on the shower. The cold spray rushed out of the shower head and drenched the poor teen. After a couple of minutes Atem reached back over, and turned the shower off. He had to chuckle to himself at the sight before him. Yugi, standing in the tub, wearing Dark Magician pajamas, and complete soaked.

Yugi gave Atem a death stare while the taller teen stood there laughing at him. "You are dead Pharaoh," Yugi said as Atem stood there taking pictures with his phone and still laughing.

"Yes but before you kill me I'm going to send these pictures to your girlfriend."

"Atem you better not send those to Tea." Yugi snapped.

"To late I already hit send." Atem said

"What's going on in here you two?" Grandpa asked as he came into the bathroom and gave the boys a confused look.

"Nothing, I was just helping Yugi get ready for school." Atem replied trying hard not to laugh.

Grandpa let out a little laugh at the scene in front of him.

"It's not funny Grandpa." Yugi said.

"It's funny to us." Atem said.

"Well anyway, you boys had better hurry up and clean up this mess and get ready for school." Grandpa said and then left.

Atem looked back at Yugi. "You look like an angry wet cat." Atem said.

"Get out." Yugi said as he pointed towards the door. Yami left and Yugi slammed the bathroom door shut. The taller teen walked back to his and Yugi's room where he started to make his bed and then pulled his school uniform out of his closet. He heard the bathroom door open and footsteps head towards the room. Yugi entered the room with only a towel wrapped around his waist and a towel in his hand that he was using to dry his hair. "Showers free, I didn't leave you any hot water."

 **mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

After his cold shower he got out and started drying himself off with a towel, he then wrapped it around his waist and stood at the sink looking at himself in the bathroom mirror. He looked at his light brown skin, he brought his hand up to touch the mirror then touched his cheek and felt his soft warm skin. It felt so good to have a body of his own, it felt good to be able to touch, feel, smell, taste, run, with his own body. No more seeing from eyes not of his own, feeling with someone else's fingers, No more being careful or mindful of his – Yugi's – body. He looked at his reflection as he smiled, happy to have a second chance at life.

His thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock at the door. "Atem are you almost done in there?" Yugi asked. "Joey and Tea are downstairs waiting for us."

"Just get going with out me, I'll catch up once I'm dressed." Atem said.

"Ok." Yugi said.

After he heard Yugi walk away he left the bathroom went to the bedroom, quickly changed into his school uniform, grabbed a piece of toast from the kitchen and was out the door and running to catch up with his friends who didn't get very far. "Hey Atem." Joey greeted. "Why weren't you ready when we got there?"

"Cause Yugi was hogging the shower." Atem said and took another bite of his toast.

"Oh Yeah I saw the pictures you texted." Joey said as he took out his phone. "Yugi you look like an angry wet cat." Joey said threw his laughter as Yugi blushed.

"Don't be embarrassed Yugi." Tea said. "I actually think you looked like a cute little wet angry kitten." Tea said as she pinched Yugi's cheek.

"Can we all stop laughing and be on our way to school or we'll be late." Yugi said

As Joey, Atem, Yugi and Tea were walking to school. Joey Tea and Yugi were talking but Atem wasn't listening, he was thinking and munching on his last piece of toast. Thinking about how It has been four months since he regained his memories of the past and got his own body. Everyone has been real supportive since everything has happened. Even his rival Seto Kaiba who was nice enough to help out and get him a birth certificate and get Atem citizenship into Japan. Kaiba even offered him a job at Kaiba Corp being a Secretary to Seto Kaiba which is no walk in the park, Seto can be a very demanding boss.

Yami Bakura is still around and got a body the same time he did. they don't go by Yami Yugi or Yami Bakura, they go by their original Egyptian birth names, Atem and Akefia. Yugi told everyone that he and Atem are cousins and Ryou telling everyone that he and Akefia are half brothers, saying that his father had an affair while on a trip to Egypt.

Atem and Akefia are attending school with Yugi, Ryou and their friends who are in their final year of high school.

Akefia and Atem both learning how the modern day world works and how to use modern day technology. Atem Successfully got his drivers license a month after he got his body unlike Akefia who is the only High School Senior in Drivers Ed class. Atem was happy to have friends and be alive again after 3000. He was happy for this second chance at life.

As the group was walking Atem looked up at Tea and Yugi who were holding hands. The two of them confessed their feelings for each other over the summer. Atem smiled for them but the smile quickly faded as he looked down at the ground.

He was unaware that his three friends had stopped walking causing him to bump into them. "Why did the three of you stop?"

"We noticed that you were sort of sulking behind us" Joey said to him.

"Yeah you look a little sad" Yugi said to him.

"I'm fine?" Atem answered as he continued walking to school

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked. "lately it seems like your mind has been elsewhere"

Atem sighed. "well everyone i know has someone, you and Tea have each other, Tristan has serenity, Mai and Joey are together, even Kaiba has someone, you just start to feel a bit lonely with all this love happening around you."

"don't worry Atem, you'll find someone." Yugi told him.

"Yeah I'm sure their is cute young lady out there waiting for you to rule her throne." Joey said.

"Joey that was terrible." Tea said. "Atem if your looking to meet someone, I know Sakura Hobbie has a crush on you."

"What?" Atem said as he stopped walking. "Sakura Hobbie?" Atem asked looking at Tea "The girl I accidentally shot with an arrow on Friday? Why does she have a crush on me?"

"Maybe she gets turned on by guys who shoot her with arrows." Joey said.

"No you idiot." Tea snapped at Joey. "She's had a crush on Atem before the arrow incident."

"How do you know she has a crush on Atem." Joey asked.

"Cause she was asking me about Atem during gym class on Friday."

"Friday...the same day Atem shot her with his arrow?" Joey asked. Tea slowly nodded her head. "Well then for we know her crush on Atem is over."

"I don't think so." Tea said. "Cause when I went to visit her in the hospital she joked about if this means Atem likes her, saying Atem shot her with one of cupids arrows and at the hospital she still wanted to know more about you."

"I see." Atem said quietly.

"Atem you don't have to be so upset." Tea said. "It was just an accident, the arrow just hit her shoulder, she's ok."

"I know she's ok, I went to see her in the hospital the next day but she was asleep, her dad was there and told me she was ok then asked me to leave."

"I heard he threw you out." Joey said.

"Is that why your upset?" Tea asked. "Her dad might not let you two date cause of what happened."

"No that's not it." Atem said.

"Then what's wrong?" Yugi asked.

Atem sighed. "I just...have a lot on my mind."

Their conversation was interrupted by the school bell. The three of them walked in and headed for their classes

After collecting their books they needed from their lockers Atem and Yugi were walking to their first class which was Algebra. As Atem was walking towards class he was thinking about Sakura, he has known that girl for a month and had know idea she was attracted to him. Atem was so deep in thought he wasn't watching where he was going he bumped into someone. "Ow...watch were you are going stupid Pharaoh, you almost re-broke my wrist" Akefia said as he rubbed his casted arm.

"Well maybe you should learn how to drive." Atem snapped back.

"Come guys don't fight, can't we just have a normal school day without you two fighting." Yugi said.

"No" Akefia and Atem both said.

"Come on guys let's just get to class" Yugi said as he grabbed Atem by the arm and pulled him towards the class. When they walked in they were greeted by...

"Hi guys long time no see."

"Marik" Atem and Yugi both said

"The one and only" Marik said happily.

"What are you doing here?" Joey asked

"I'm going to school here of course." Marik said.

"No, what I meant was..."

"Excuse me kids the bell has rung, please take your seats."

"Where do I sit Miss um..."

"Miss Mindy." Miss Mindy said as she looked at her clipboard then looked around the class room. "Why don't you take the seat in the fifth row next to Seto Kaiba, Seto would you please raise your hands."

"It's ok, I already know him." Marik said and went to his desk.

"Unfortunately." Seto said quietly for no one to hear but Atem who was sitting in front of him heard what he said and was going to say something.

"This great I get to sit behind you guys." Marik said as he sat down at his desk behind Yugi. "To bad Joey can't sit with us." Marik said as he looked at Joey who was sitting in the back of the class room.

"Well that was Joey's seat but he was caught cheating on his math test by copying his answers off of Seto's test." Atem explained to him.

"And now the cheating dog is being punished by being forced into a corner, although I still think he should be forced to sit outside." Seto said as he looked at Joey pouting in the corner with his arms crossed.

"Alright everyone please sit quietly and watch the school broadcast" Said Miss Mindy and turned on the TV. ""

"It's time for… Domino High's NEWS!" The students on TV said.

"was that Duke and Ryou I saw?" Marik asked

"Yeah they help with the morning broadcast" Atem told him as he watched the TV.

Two students on the TV began with news for today. "Hello I'm Raven Tyson!" cheered a girl with long green hair and bright red eyes.

"And I'm Ryou Bakura!" Ryou said nervously. "And this is Domino High's news for today, October 1st Monday bright and early at 8:00am."

Raven started speaking again. "That's right It is October 1st, and you know what that means right" Scary music played off camera. "When witches go riding, And black cats are seen, The moon laughs and whispers, Tis near Halloween.." More scary music played off camera. "You have anything to scary to say about Halloween Ryou?"

"Umm well" Ryou looked at the paper his was holding dropping some on the floor. "Uh let me get those" Ryou said as he bent down to pick up the papers then bumping his head on the table.

"You ok Ryou?" Raven asked.

Ryou came back up holding his head and looked at the camera. "Yeah just dropped some papers" Ryou looked at the papers. "Ok...Here we go...Uhh There's has been a great amount of spray paint missing from the art room. Mostly red and um... oh yeah all Theater Arts classes will not be meeting in the Auditorium but in the computer room, and...uhh...lets see here." Ryou said as he looked at the papers he held and dropping them again. A mumbling voice could be heard off camera causing Ryou to suddenly look up at the camera. "Oh ok I'm being signaled to move onto the weather so now for Cloud KC with the weather," Ryou finished pointing to the left.

"Other way." A voice off camera snapped.

"Oh Yes she's over there." Ryou said nervously as he pointed to the right.

a girl with long brown hair appeared on the TV. "Good morning everyone!" she said cheerfully "All through the school day it will be cloudy with a 30% chance of rain. A wind shield of 24 miles per hour and a low of 67 degrees to a high of 82 degrees. Tomorrow it will be raining and it will be raining hard. Bring your umbrellas!" Cloud said. "Now time for Duke Devlin and Jessie Sapphire with your announcements and what's new with clubs."

Duke started first. "Concert Band practice will be finished 15 minutes early so be sure to have your rides arranged. unfortunately do to a blender accident the smoothie shop in the cafeteria will be closed till further notice, And Today detention will be held on the second floor in room 2-C but incase anyone gets lost just follow Joey Wheeler who is a regular in detention."

Everyone laughed except for Joey who yelled at the TV. they were hushed by the teacher and went back to watching the TV where there was now a red headed girl on the screen.

Jessie started. "Soccer try outs are being today after school if anyone is interested. The girls basketball team is having a match today and will be traveling to Avalon High, the bus leaving at 9:30am. And finally the Battle Of The Bands will take place this Friday, Now as everyone knows the Battle Of The Bands takes place every year during the first Friday of October, which I always thought was pretty weird and I'm not the only one who thinks so..." A voice could be heard off camera as Jessie looked at the person behind the camera. "Well as I was saying." Jessie continued. "As you all know, well except for the Freshman who don't know, the winning band gets to play at the annual Halloween festival and at any other school event or dance for the rest of the school year. And In case you didn't already know I, Jessie Sapphire and my band Team Rocket will be playing. I'll be rocking the Drums! We'll kick our competition's butts! I'm especially talking to you Ninja Assassins! I mean seriously what kind of band name is that anyway!" Jessie was really getting started. "Not to mention your music sucks."

Raven could be heard off camera. "Jessie! Stop It!" She wouldn't shut up until Cloud dived over on top of her and covered her mouth. Then started dragging her away. "Hey I'm not done yet!" Jessie shouted.

"Um, well that's it for the news today," Raven said.

"Yeah… see you next time I guess" Ryou said awkwardly.

"Well that was an interesting broadcast." Miss Mindy said as she turned off the TV. "Ok class, now I want everyone to open up their books to chapter 5 and solve the problems, towards the end of class we will compare answers, you may also work in groups if you would like."

"So Marik now you going to tell us what you are doing here?" Joey asked as he sat down behind Marik.

"Well it was last month when Ishizu got a call from the Domino Museum, they offered her a job. They have actually been wanting her to come work at the museum for a while and this was their third time calling her and she finally decided to take it. So last week Ishizu came down here to search for a place to live and found a nice little three bedroom home close to the museum, I came here on Thursday to get me registered for school and get my uniform. Odion is still in Egypt packing up the rest of our stuff and shipping it out to us while we are still setting things up at our home."

"If you got here on Thursday why didn't you call us up to hang out?" Yugi asked.

"Well I wanted to surprise you guys and we had a lot of unpacking to do." Marik said.

"You should have called us up anyway, we could have helped you guys unpack." Joey said.

"That's ok, we actually had some help from our next door neighbors, Raven and her family." Marik said

"The Tyson Triplets?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, me Sparrow and his dad dealt with the heavy furniture while Ishizu, Raven and Robin dealt with unpacking the boxes." Marik explained. "And then when we weren't unpacking I hung out with the Tyson Triplets at their place and played video games."

"Glad to hear your already making friends." Yugi said.

"Hey Atem, you alright?" Joey asked. "You've been awfully quiet."

"Yes I'm fine." Atem said quietly. "I was just thinking...umm...how is Ishizu, is she liking her new job."

"She loves it, her first day was Friday and she is already getting along well with her co-workers." Marik said.

"That's good." Atem said quietly. Before anyone could say anything Miss Mindy walked up to them.

"So since you four have been sitting here talking I'm assuming you solved all the problems on chapter 5 and are ready to share your answers?" Miss Mindy asked.

 **mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

"I can't believe Miss Mindy gave us a weeks worth of homework." Joey said as they walked down the hall to their next class.

"I know, my first day of school and already I have tons of homework." Marik said.

"Hey Marik is that you?" Tea asked

"Do you know anyone else with sandy blonde hair?" Joey asked as Akefia, Ryou and Teawalked up to them.

"Hey Marik." Ryou greeted.

"Hey Ryou, I enjoyed your news report." Marik said.

"Thanks" Ryou said. "I usually just help write the news reports, the girl that was supposed to co-anchor with Raven never showed and they decided to put me in last minute. I must have looked like a nervous wreck."

"No you didn't" Tea said. "Once you calmed down, You looked like a professional news reporter."

"Thanks Tea." Ryou said

"So anyway." Tea started and looked at Marik. "Yugi texted me during class that you have been here since Thursday, why didn't you tell us that you were moving here?"

"Cause I wanted to surprise you guys." Marik said.

"Hey guys we should get going to our next class before the late bell rings." Ryou said.

"Ok, we can talk on our way, what's your next class?" Tea asked.

"I have Art Class."

"That's awesome, the 6 of us have class together."

"Well who doesn't have class with us?" Marik asked.

"I don't." Joey answered. "I have Chemistry class with Tristan and Duke, I'll let them know you are here." Joey said and then walked away.

"We should get going to." Tea said and they headed towards their class.

 **mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

The five of them made it to Art Class and were heading in when Marik bumped into someone causing them to drop their books. "Oh I'm so sorry" Marik said as he picked up the other students books, he stood up to give the student their books and noticed it was Sparrow and Raven Tyson.

"That's ok I wasn't watching where I was going" Raven said and then blushed when she noticed it was Marik. "Oh, hey Marik."

"Hey Raven." Marik said who was also blushing. "Here's your book."

"Thanks." Raven said as she took the book.

"So Marik, how is your first day of school going?" Sparrow asked.

"Good." Marik said. "And a bit nervous."

"I know the feeling." Raven said "being the new kid in town, Starting a new school and not knowing anyone"

"Well actually I know Yugi and his friends" Marik pointed at Yugi's desk with Tea and Atem standing at his desk talking to each other.

"Well that's good." Sparrow said. "I remember us moving here from America when we were 13, it was so hard having to learn a new language..."

"Excuse me you three, the bell just rang so would you please come in and take your seats." Instructed the Art teacher.

"Sorry Miss Zoe." Raven said as she came in.

"Excuse me but where do I sit?" Marik asked.

"Aww yes you must be the new student, Marik is it?" Miss Zoe asked as she looked at her clip board. Marik shook his head yes. "Ok then why don't you sit in the fourth row right next to Miss Tyson."

"Ok class." Miss Zoe started after Marik sat down. "since it is Halloween season you are going to paint a Halloween portrait, it can be a creepy graveyard, the body of a man with a pumpkin head, a vampire fighting a werewolf, anything your mind can think of, now does anyone have any questions before we get started" Atem raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Motou."

"What is Halloween?" Atem asked but soon regretted it cause everyone in the room was staring at him and whispering to each other while a few others were snickering at him.

"You don't know what Halloween is?" Miss Zoe asked.

"No." Atem said quietly.

"They don't celebrate Halloween in Egypt?" Miss Zoe asked.

"Umm, no." Atem answered.

"Well that's interesting." Miss Zoe said. "What about you Mr. Bakura and Mr. Ishtar, you two are also from Egypt, do you know what Halloween is?"

Everyone was now looking at Akefia and Marik as they shook their heads no. "Seriously." Said Sparrow. "Where you three raised underground your whole life."

"Shut up Sparrow, Only the blonde one was." Akefia said. Everyone laughed thinking he was joking.

"Calm down everyone." Miss Zoe said. "Obviously there are many countries that don't celebrate Halloween and Egypt is one of them. Would you three like to know what Halloween is." Atem and Marik both said yes. "Ok then." Miss Zoe started.

"Halloween or also known as All Hallows' Eve, or All Saints' Eve, is a yearly celebration observed in a number of countries on 31 October, the eve of the Western Christian feast of All Hallows' Day. It initiates the time in the liturgical year dedicated to remembering the dead, including saints, martyrs, and all the faithful departed believers. the traditional focus of All Hallows' Eve revolves around the theme of using "humor and ridicule to confront the power of death.

Typical festive Halloween activities include trick-or-treating (or the related "guising"), attending costume parties, decorating, carving pumpkins into jack-o'-lanterns, lighting bonfires, apple bobbing, eating lots of candy corn, visiting haunted attractions, playing pranks, telling scary stories and watching horror films. In many parts of the world, the Christian religious observances of All Hallows' Eve, including attending church services and lighting candles on the graves of the dead, remain popular, although in other locations, these solemn customs are less pronounced in favor of a more commercialized and secularized celebration. Because many Western Christian denominations encourage, although most no longer require, abstinence from meat on All Hallows' Eve, the tradition of eating certain vegetarian foods for this vigil day developed, including the consumption of apples, colcannon, cider, potato pancakes, and soul cakes."

"Does that help you three understand the holiday." Miss Mindy said.

"A little bit." Atem said.

"if you three want to learn more then you can look up the information yourselves in the library or online which will help explain more about Halloween."

"I have a question." Akefia said. "How or why would they turn corn into a candy." A few students snickered at his question. "I enjoy corn but I doubt it tastes very good as a candy." Some of the students started to laugh a little louder.

"Come on man." Sparrow said. "You seriously have no idea what Candy Corn is?"

"Well from what I hear you have no idea how to please a women." Akefia said causing everyone to burst out laughing.

"Quiet down everyone." Miss Zoe picked up a bowl of candy corn from her desk and Walked over to Akefia's desk. "Candy corn is a candy most often popular primarily around Halloween. It's basically made primarily from sugar, corn syrup, artificial coloring and a few other ingredients that make them delicious." Miss Zoe held the bowl of candy out to Akefia. Akefia looked at the bowl as if he was being offered poison. "Go Ahead, take a piece." Akefia slowly reached out and took a piece and slowly put it into his mouth as everyone watched with such anticipation.

"It's sweet." Akefia said and then took a handful of candy corn.

Miss Zoe laughed then went to Marik's desk. "What about you Mr. Ishtar." Marik looked at Akefia who was munching on the candy corn and then looked back at the bowl and took a handful himself. "And what about you Mr. Motou, would you like some." Atem looked at Akefia who had a mouthful of candy corn and was surprised when the tomb robber gave him a thumbs up. Atem took a handful and put a piece into his mouth.

"It's delicious." Atem said.

"Welcome to Halloween boys." Miss Zoe said as she walked back to her desk. Alright now everyone get to work on your paintings and to be fair I'll be offering Candy Corn to the rest of you." A few of the students cheered.

As everyone else was painting away, Marik just sat there staring at his drawing pad, he had no idea what to draw. He looked over at Akefia who was painting what looked a giant candy corn with big sharp teeth, angry eyes and a mans leg sticking out of the candy corns mouth. He looked at Tea who was painting a Skellington and a ragdoll holding hands. He looked at Atem who was painting a pyramid with giant spiders climbing all over it, Yugi who was sitting next to Atem was painting a kuriboh wearing what looked like a dark magician costume and holding a trick or treat bag. He then looked at Raven who was painting a vampire wearing a hooded cloak with dark red eyes sinking its fangs into a women who is in a lot of pain, she then noticed Marik was watching her. "You like watching people paint or do you just like watching me paint." Raven asked making Marik blushed.

"You just seem really focused on your painting." Marik said. "It's interesting." Marik said. "You used a lot of red for the blood."

"Thanks." Raven said. "So what's wrong with you, having trouble coming up with something."

"I'm just not sure what to paint."

"Like Miss Zoe said, just whatever comes to mind, whatever you are thinking of right now." Raven told him.

Marik thought for a moment then turned back to his board and began painting. Raven watched what he was painting. He painted a cemetery with a red eyed Raven sitting on a tombstone and in the distance was another Raven with purple eyes sitting on a tree branch holding a rose in it's beak. "It looks like the painting has a story."

"It does, the purple eyed raven in the tree wants to give the rose to the red eyed raven on the tombstone but he's to nervous to cause she's so beautiful and is afraid she'll turn him down." Marik turned around to look at Raven who was smiling.

She was about to say something when a girl with long orange hair walked up to Marik. "Hey there, cutie." She said.

"Hey there uhh..."

"My name is Cassidy, Cassidy Maximus."

"Maximus, sounds like a rich persons name."

"not as rich as Kaiba though but yes I'm rich."

"Just not rich with manners." Raven said quietly

"What Was that you said miss gothic freak."

"That wasn't a really nice thing to say!" Said Tea who was sitting next to Raven.

"she's right that wasn't nice" Marik said to her.

"Sorry. I meant nothing by it." Cassidy smiled slightly. No guilt was evident in her eyes. "I like your painting." Cassidy said as she grabbed his hand and started rubbing it. "What else can these hands of yours do besides paint?"

"Uhh, well they are good a driving a motorcycle." Marik said nervously. Cassidy was starting to make him feel uncomfortable.

"You own a motorcycle?" Cassidy asked. Marik shook his head yes. "Then how about tonight you take me for a ride to the beach, I know a secret area where we can make out on your motorbike."

"aren't you going out with the guy I saw you walk in with." Marik looked to the back of the class room at a student with short blonde hair who was just texting on his cell phone. "I saw you two walking in holding hands and kissing."

"Oh that's Butch and all he is to me is a friend with...benefits." Cassidy said. "So I'm as good as yours."

"That's good to know but I think I'll pass." Marik said as he pulled his hand away from her death grip.

"I'm probably just making you nervous." Cassidy said as she rubbed his cheek. "I'll give you some time to think about it." Cassidy looked at Raven who was watching her, she smiled and leaned down giving Marik a peck on the cheek before walking to her seat.

Tea suddenly spoke startling Marik out of his thoughts. "Hey Marik.."

"Yes?" Marik responded.

"...I hope your not going to consider going out with that girl?" she asked.

"Of course not." Marik said. "I already told her no."

"Well sadly the school whore doesn't understand no." Raven said

"Is that true?" Marik asked.

"It's true." Ryou said. "She's slept with almost every guy in the school, she even slept with Akefia."

"You slept with her?" Marik asked.

Akefia shook his head yes. "Why do you look so ashamed?" Atem asked. "You slept with her three times."

"The third time was in my bed." Ryou said.

"Would you both shut up." Akefia snapped. He looked at the blue haired girl sitting next to Tea who was listening in on the conversation but she quickly looked away and went back to her painting. He looked back at Marik. "She's just some skank I screwed, I'm done with her and now looking for another skank to screw."

"That's charming." Atem said. "Is that how you get the girls to jump into bed with."

"Did you sleep with her?" Marik asked Atem.

"No way in hell would I sleep with her after the damn tomb robber has been inside her."

"So I'm guessing that means you told her no?" Marik asked.

"Yes but like Raven said she doesn't understand no, she still keeps trying to get into my pants."

"Alright everyone, class will be over in about 5 minutes, lets quickly clean up and put our paints away." Miss Zoe said. After everyone put their painting supplies away the bell rang ending class.

Akefia followed the blue haired girl out of the class room. "Hey Aurora."

Aurora stopped and looked to see who called her name. She wasn't to happy when she saw it was Akefia. Akefia just stood there staring at her. "Is there a reason why you called my name?" She asked in her thick French accent.

"I...I was...just wondering if I could walk you to our next class?" Akefia asked.

"Why?" She asked.

"Cause I want to..."

"Get into my pants?"

"What?"

"That is what you want isn't it?" Aurora asked. "To get into my pants, your looking for another skank to screw and you seem to think I'll be the next one."

"No that's not it at all." Akefia said.

"Then why do you suddenly want to walk me to class?"

"Cause I..."

"Cause you thought I would be an easy lay like my cousin Cassidy?" Aurora said. "It really pisses me you know, I got here two years ago and right away everyone assumed I'm a dirty French whore cause I'm related to the school whore and cause I'm French. And lets not forget how fast rumors flew about me sleeping around with everyone."

"I don't believe the rumors." Akefia said. "I know your not a whore, you are very different from your cousin, your a beautiful princess and deserve to be treated like a princess."

Aurora smiled and got closer to Akefia. "You are so full of shit, I know this is just some trick to get me into bed, all the guys have tried sweet talking me to get into bed with them and I turned them all down just like I'm turning you down, so I'm sorry Mr. Tomb Robber but you aren't invading my untouched tomb so easily." Aurora then quickly turned and walked away. Akefia just sighed and walked to class.

"Did you really mean that?"

Akefia turned around to see Tea and Yugi. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to wonder if you really do like her or just want to invade her untouched tomb." Tea said.

"Why were you following me?" Akefia asked.

"We weren't following you, we have the same class." Tea said. "So did you mean what you said about her looking like a beautiful princess."

Akefia quickly looked away as he blushed. "Why does it matter to you what I think of her?"

"Cause I can tell you really like her and want to get to know her."

"Yeah well she doesn't want to get to know me." Akefia said quietly.

"I could talk to her for you." Tea said.

"Why do you want to help me get some girl." Akefia asked.

"Cause she's not just some girl to you." Yugi said.

Both Tea and Akefia looked at Yugi with a questioning look. "She resembles someone you knew 3000 years ago." Yugi said.

Akefia stood there trying not to look so shocked. "What makes you say that."

"Well, Ryou said that your guys mind link was open when you bumped into her last month and that your emotions went crazy, you were saying is it really her and then he said you had a memory of a girl who looked like Aurora but she was dying in your arms." Yugi said.

"Akefia is that true?" Tea asked. "Was she someone you knew 3000 years ago?"

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" Akefia yelled. "She's just some skank I'm trying screw." Akefia stood there breathing heavily, he then turned around to see a very pissed off Aurora.

"I need to get into my locker, your standing in front of it, please move."

Akefia moved out of the way and just stood there quietly looking at the ground as Aurora put her books away in her locker and pulled out her World History book then slammed her locker shut. "Tea, Yugi." She said to them before she walked away.

Akefia looked up them, giving them a very pissed off look before he walked away.

Meanwhile on the other side of the school.

"Ryou are you ok?" Duke asked. "Why did you shudder?

"I don't know." Ryou said.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm


	2. History Class

Sorry for my bad writing skills

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"Atem slow down" Marik said trying to catch up to him. "we have 5 minutes till the late bell rings."

"Sorry." Atem said as he slowed down. "Just excited to get to history class."

"Why you so excited to get to history class." Marik asked.

"Cause he's the teachers pet in that class" Joey said.

"Cause I love history class." Atem said ignoring Joey. "there is all the analyzing and investigating sources, going back through time, finding out how and why things happened." Atem said. "I'm really excited about this next two weeks cause we'll be learning about ancient Egypt."

"Why do you want to learn about ancient Egypt when you lived in ancient Egypt?" Yugi asked.

"Cause it's interesting hearing what they will have to say about it." Atem said.

When they reached the history class room the history teacher was standing at the door, handing out everyone's tests as they walked in. "well done Atem, 100 on the test, carry on the good work," Mr. Dawn told him.

"Why thank you Mr. Dawn." Atem said smiling.

Joey who was standing behind Atem coughed Teachers Pet. "As for you Mr. Wheeler you got a zero" Mr. Dawn said as she handed Joey his test. Atem and A few students behind Joey snickered. Joey just rolled his eyes and sat down at his desk.

As Atem and Yugi were talking more students were coming in. Soon a girl with long black hair and green eyes walked in with her arm in a sling, everyone noticed and started whispering about what happened after school on Friday. She ignored the whispering and walked up to Atem's desk. "Hello Atem."

"Hello Sakura." Atem said as he tried to ignore the people whispering behind him. "How, how um, how are you, how's your arm?"

"It's good, the doctor gave me some really good pain meds, so I hardly feel anything."

Atem stood up. "Look I'm really sorry about what happened on Friday."

"It's ok Atem, I know it was just an accident, you don't have to beat yourself up over it." Sakura said.

"Well I was going to but your friend Jessie already beat me up." Atem said with a laugh.

Sakura laughed to. "Yeah she told me, said you cried."

"He cried like a baby." Akefia said loudly as he walked by making everyone laugh. The bell rang while everyone was laughing.

"Ok, everyone calm down and take your seats." Mr. Dawn said. Once everyone was seated Mr. Dawn spoke up. "Okay, class, listen up!" Mr. Dawn started but was then interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in," The door slowly opened and Atem felt his stomach drop. It was Ishizu. pushing a cart full of books.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Dawn." Ishizu apologized. "I got lost."

"That's ok" Mr. Dawn said then walked up to Ishizu slowly grabbed her hand and placed a soft kiss on it.

"Okay, class, listen up!" Mr. Dawn said. "We have a new student joining us today." he said happily. "Mr. Marik Ishtar. Would you like to stand up and introduce yourself to everyone?"

Marik stood up and turned around to face everyone. "Hi...I'm Marik Ishtar, Me and my brother and sister moved here from Egypt" Marik said

"Well Mr. Ishtar you must know a lot about Egypt and it's history?" Mr. Dawn asked.

"Yes I do sir" Marik said after he sat down.

"Then you should do very well in class this next two weeks cause we will be learning all about Egypt."

"That's great I know I'll do well" Marik said smiling.

Joey coughed Teachers Pet. "Joey will you knock that off!" Mr. Dawn snapped. he looked back at Marik. "So Marik what can you tell us about Egypt."

"What would you like to know?" Marik asked.

"Well, class is there anything you would like to know about Egypt?" Mr. Dawn asked. A few students raised there hands. "Yes Kagome, what is your question.

"Why did Egypt worship cats?" She asked.

"In Ancient Egypt They were Praised for controlling vermin and their ability to kill snakes such as cobras, they became a symbol of grace and poise." Marik said. "Cats were one of the most recognizable species in Egyptian culture and were domesticated much later than dogs."

"what about this cat goddess they called Bastet, what is that about." Kagome asked.

"Well first there was The goddess Mafdet, the deification of justice and execution, was a lion-headed goddess. The cat goddess Bast (also known as Bastet) eventually replaced the cult of Mafdet, and Bast's image softened over time and she became the deity representing protection, fertility, and motherhood."

"That's very interesting Marik..." Mr. Dawn said. "Do they still worship cats today?"

"Well The cult of Bast was officially banned by imperial decree in 390 AD. Egypt has since experienced a decline in the respect once held for cats."

"WHAT!"

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!"

Everyone was looking at both Akefia and Atem who both had shocked expressions on their faces.

"Are you two ok?" Mr Dawn asked.

"I'm sorry sir." Atem said. "I had no idea that Egypt has lost all respect for cats."

"It's horrible." Akefia said quietly. "I love cats."

"Well the cat has not lost all religious significance with modern Egypt's largely Islamic population." Ishizu said. "since cats are also revered to some extent in Muslim tradition. they are still kept as pets and tolerated elsewhere because they catch pests."

"It's still not right to ban Bastet like that." Atem said.

 **[You and Akefia both look like hurt children who had their favorite toy taken away.]** Yugi said threw their mind link.

 **[Shut up Yugi, I'm in mourning for Bastet and all her children.]** Atem said.

"Ok Everyone now the reason why Miss Ishtar is here today is to talk about the history of Egypt" Mr. Dawn said as he held up a book. "Miss Ishtar and the Domino Museum was nice enough to donate these books to my classes, Miss Ishtar, would you like to tell us all about what you know about Egypt's history and what these books are about."

"Of course." Ishizu said. She cleared her throat and looked out at the class room, she noticed Atem in the front row and gave him a smile making him blush. "These books are all about Ancient Egypt starting from the Early Dynastic Period which was (c. 3050 –2686 BC). You'll learn about the Government and economy in Ancient Egypt, the culture and just about everything there is to know about Ancient Egypt, Ancient Egypt was an ancient civilization of Northeastern Africa, concentrated along the lower reaches of the Nile River in what is now the modern country of Egypt."

As Ishizu was talking, Atem was watching her but he wasn't listening to her speech he was just watching her closely and thinking. _/Why is she here?/_ Atem thought. _/Did she move here cause of me?/_ Atem thought back to the day he received his body.

 **mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

Atem was sitting in his hotel room looking out at the street of Egypt. "A lot has changed." Atem said to himself. There was a knock at the door. "Come in."

Ishizu walked in and gave a short little bow. "Greetings my Pharaoh." Ishizu said.

"I was Pharaoh 3000 years ago, now I'm just an ordinary 18 year old boy." Atem said.

"You will always be Pharaoh to me." Ishizu said.

"Thank you Ishizu." Atem said.

"May I please ask you what are your plans regarding tomorrow?" she asked.

Atemu turned his eyes to let them gaze through a window. "I think I'm going to return to Japan with Yuugi and the others. I suppose I'll have to start living my own life now I have a body..." the former ruler said in a tone that seemed to be tinged with a certain frustration. The same frustration he concealed from the others after his victory against his former vessel.

"Pharaoh... I am sorry for what happened."

"This does not matter anymore, Ishizu," he sighed. "This was Fate, and I have no choice but to accept it." He smiled and looked at her. "And it would be more convenient for you to call me by my name."

"I feel honored..." she said with a blush.

"This is nothing, Ishizu. I'm no longer king, I do not reign over any kingdom anymore. so it is natural that we familiarize ourselves with each other." he continued, unfolding his arms, "I want to thank you for everything you have done for me. I never would have found my memories without your help. I am sorry to have imposed this burden to your family for so many generations."

"It was our duty as tombkeepers," she answered, managing to keep back a long sigh. "I am confident that you will get used to this world." She stood up in turn, thinking that the discussion was now ended, then, with a faint smile: "I believe in you...

"I don't doubt that for one second," he replied, "Even if I do have trouble, I know I can count on you and the rest of my friends for help."

"...Atemu," Ishizu finished, hesitant to take speak so familiarly with Him.

Suddenly, he had moved so close to her that Atemu noticed the barely visible flush of pink rising in her cheeks with some amusement.

Ishizu, who felt that embarrassment was affecting her too greatly, tried not to let her feelings show. A distance must be kept, she thought as she stepped back... Her back soon bumped against the wall of the room.

Chills traveled down her spine. She made a hoarse sound when he began to stroke her face. "What are you doing?"

His fingers were busy drawing invisible paths along her cheek. "I appreciate everything you have done for me Ishizu. You helped me throughout my quest on my past, you helped me acquire a body, cause of you I have a second chance at a new life..." Atem continued to stare into her eyes as Ishizu stared back into his eyes. "Thank you so much for everything you have done." Atem then leaned in closer and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"What are you doing?" Ishizu asked nervously.

"Just thanking you for everything you have done for me." Atem said quietly.

Atem led her to the bed's edge, his kisses becoming more and more demanding. Ishizu pushed the shirt from Atem's shoulders allowing it to fall to the floor as her hands moved to his belt, her trembling fingers unfastening it. The last article of clothing was shed as Atem backed her on to the bed, the kisses slower with intense passion.

Atem stopped long enough to gaze down at her, his eyes searching hers for any signs of refusal. There was none. he kissed her forehead gently as he looked at her.

He ran his hand along her side, across her breast and down her stomach, his fingers tingling at the softness of her skin. Ishizu bristled in response, her own hands on his arms feeling the muscles underneath her fingers tensing. She shifted slightly under Atem's weight as he lowered himself to her, his hands still touching, exploring.

The dark skinned pharaoh smiled at him, her arms wrapping around his back, her fingers toying with his hair. Ishizu's head sank onto the pillow, her back arching as she felt Atem push into her.

Atem disentangled his limbs from her grip as he slid them under her arms bringing his hands to grasp her shoulders tightly as he nestled his face into her neck.

Atem thrust upward, his grip on her keeping her in place. There was the sudden feeling of fire that spread through her as she distinctly felt something inside tear, the pain shooting white flames up her entire body. There was a sharp intake of breath, followed by a whimper as the tears made their presence known in Ishizu's eyes.

She'd heard stories of the pain an untouched woman endured during making love, but she hadn't expected a searing fire to consume her. The women whom she'd heard stories from were dangerously underestimating the word pain. Ishizu brought her arms up defensively, placing her hands on Atem's chest and pushing him away. She felt him flex at her touch as he leaned close, his rough lips tenderly kissing away her tears as she tried not to think of the pain.

Once the pain was over Ishizu's arms snaked around his back, her hands grasping at his skin. Her breathing became short gasps, each more erratic than the last with every gentle thrust. A low moan escaped Atem as Ishizu tightened her grip, doing her best to help. Her rhythm was off, but she was confident enough that she'd find it, eventually.

She drew her leg up to support her back, her foot taking most of her weight as she brought her hips up to meet Atem. Beads of sweat dotted the brows of both them, the exertion of each thrust becoming more and more demanding. Ishizu closed her eyes, the motion of Atem coming down to meet her throwing her into a state of bliss, the remnants of the previous pain slowly fading into a dull throb.

"I-Ishizu," Atem breathed heavily, one of his hands finding hers, their fingers interlacing together. "Open your eyes."

Ishizu forced her eyes open, her eyelids protesting. Her whole body glistened with sweat, her legs entangling with Atem's as she slowly began to match his rhythm with her own, her body moving silently with his, their actions becoming one. Atem thrust a little harder knowing Ishizu was able to keep up with him, his moans muffled by her kisses. He rested his forehead to hers, his purple eyes never closing like he promised as he gazed at her longingly.

He could see her chewing on her bottom lip trying so hard not to close her own eyes or scream.

Thrusting upward, he reached out to her taking her in his arms the best he could as he whispered through his own pleasure, "Don't fight it. Scream."

Ishizu stifled a moan as she glared at him. She gripped his upper arms, his biceps flexing under her fingers and every muscle in her body convulsed as she lost all self-control.

A scream pierced the silence, She felt Atem's body on top of hers spasm shortly afterward as he climaxed, his breathing ragged and shallow. He hovered above her for a moment, kissing her before lying beside her, their legs still entwined. His fingers softly brushed her cheek as he pushed sweat-soaked strands of her hair from her face, tucking them gently behind her ear.

"MR. MOTOU" Mr. Dawn snapped. Atem yelled and quickly leaned back in his seat. The entire class laughed. "you need to stop day dreaming and pay attention to what Miss Ishtar is saying, I'd hate to give my best student a failing grade." Mr. Dawn said

"I wasn't day dreaming, I was paying attention like I always do" He could hear Akefia mumble _Kiss Ass_ under his breath.

"Well then what was Miss Ishtar saying about Ancient Egypt." Mr. Dawn asked.

Atem just smiled. "Egypt reached the pinnacle of its power during the New Kingdom, in the Ramesside period where it rivaled the Hittite Empire, Assyrian Empire and Mitanni Empire, after which it entered a period of slow decline. Egypt was invaded by a succession of foreign powers in the Third Intermediate Period of Egypt and Late Period." Atem stopped talking and looked at the teacher. "Is that enough or would you like for me to say more?"

"I guess you are paying attention."

"Well I did live in Egypt" Atem said. **[3000 years ago]** Atem said to himself causing Yugi to laugh a bit.

"Something funny Mr. Motou" Mr. Dawn said as he looked at Yugi.

"No sir"

Mr. Dawn then looked at Akefia who looked bored out of his mind. "That's true you did live in Egypt and Mr. Bakura you are from Egypt also aren't you?" Akefia just shook his head yes. "Is there anything you would like to tell us about Egypt."

"No"

"Well perhaps there are some words or phrases in your Egyptian language you could teach us."

"Sure." Akefia said with a smirk. "I'll teach everyone to say How Are You in Egyptian."

"Great, class be sure to write this down"

"Uh Mr. Dawn." Atem started but was hushed.

"To say How Are You in Arabic you just say **(Authors note, ok I don't know anything about the Egyptian language, I've tried looking in Egyptian to English books but they weren't very helpful, basically what I want Akefia to say is "Go Fuck Yourself Asshole" If anyone knows how to say that in Egyptian, please let me know)**." Akefia said with a smirk, Atem just shook his head in disappointment while Ishizu and Marik just stared at him in shock.

"Can you spell it for us" Joey asked.

"No don't spell it" Ishizu snapped. "He didn't say How Are You, he said...well he said something else."

"I'm guessing it was something inappropriate?" Mr. Dawn asked.

"Yes it was." Ishizu said. Ishizu then whispered into his ear what he said.

"Well Mr. Bakura, I hope you didn't have any plans after school cause you'll be in detention." Mr. Dawn said.

"What ever." Akefia said.

"Mr. Motou, can you teach us how to say Hello." Mr. Dawn asked.

"Yes Sir I can, to say How Are You In Arabic all you have to say is, **(Authors Note, Also need help with saying "How Are You" in Egyptian if anyone knows it)**." Atem explained.

"Thank you for that Atem." Mr. Dawn said. "If you kids would like to learn more Arabic words and sentences it's all covered in the last chapter of these books, Now would anyone like to help Miss Ishtar pass out these books."

"I DO" Atem said loudly. "I'm sorry, I would like to pass out the books"

"All right Atem, you and Akefia can pass out the books out"

Atem walked up to Ishizu. "Hello my Pharaoh, it is so nice to see you"

"It is nice to see you to Ishizu" Atem said. "How have you been?"

"I've been good" Ishizu said smiling.

"Excuse me Mr. Motou, have you forgotten what you are supposed to be doing."

"Sorry sir" He gave Ishizu a small smile before picking up the books.

After all the books were passed out Mr. Dawn spoke. "Alright class now that all the books are passed, Please open your books and read silently for the rest of the class."

 **mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

Atem was so caught up in reading about ancient Egypt he wasn't aware class was almost over when Mr. Dawn spoke up. "Listen up everyone class is almost over" Once everyone was paying attention Mr. Dawn spoke. "for the next two weeks, you will be working in groups of two and I will assign you the topic on Egyptian history to write about. Now group 1 will be Atem Motou and Sakura Hobbie, you two will be writing about Prehistory and Ancient Egypt."

"Yes." Atem said loudly. He then looked around at everyone staring at him. "Sorry." Atem said blushing as the other kids laughed. He looked at Ishizu who was trying to hold back her laughter.

"All right, calm down everyone." Mr. Dawn said. "Akefia Bakura and Aurora Zen, your subject will be on Ptolemaic and Roman Egypt."

Aurora raised her hand. "Yes Aurora."

"Could I possibly work with someone else." She asked.

"Sorry but you will work with the people I assign you to."

"fils de pute." Aurora said.

"What was that you said." Mr. Dawn asked.

"I said I'm looking forward to working with him." Aurora said.

"Group 3 are Marik Ishtar and Sparrow Tyson, your subject will be on Egypt in the Middle Ages. Group 4 will be Yugi Motou and Raven Tyson, your subject will be about Muhammad's era. Group 5 will be Tea Gardner and Kagome Gianni, your subject will be on the Islamic era."

The bell finally rang ending class and everyone packed their books away and left the class room to head to their 4th period class.

"Well this should be an easy two weeks for you." Kagome said to Sparrow as they were leaving the class room. "You're doing a report on Egyptian history and get a partner who is from Egypt and knows all about it's history."

"Would be great if I didn't mistake the guy for a girl and grab his ass." Sparrow said as they walked out of the class room.

"Care to explain that?" Tea asked Marik as he was putting his books into is book bag.

Atem wasn't listening to the conversation happening behind him. He was watching Ishizu and Mr. Dawn talk. He was slowly rubbing her hand as they talked. "Hey Atem." Atem jumped a little then turned to Sakura who was trying to hold back her laughter. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Just thought we should get going to our next class."

"Ok, yeah lets get going." As they were heading out Atem gave a short nod to Ishizu who gave a short little bow.

"She seems really nice." Sakura said to Atem as they walked out of the class room.

"She is nice, she's done a lot for me." Atem said.

"I guess you must really like her." Sakura said quietly.

Atem sighed. "Look, Sakura." Atem started. "I was talking with Tea earlier and she told me you have a crush on me." He looked at Sakura who was trying to hide her blush. "Is this true?"

"Yes." Sakura said

"How long have you liked me?" Atem asked.

"For about a month."

"A month." Atem said as he stopped walking. "If you have liked me for that long why didn't you ever say anything."

"I guess I was just to nervous and afraid you might not like me back and turn me down." Sakura said.

"You should never let fear hold you back, you never know how someone feels about you unless you ask."

"Well then." Sakura started. "How do you feel about me?"

Atem sighed. "I don't know much about you Sakura, you seem like a sweet girl, sweet enough to forgive me so easily for shooting you with an arrow but since we are going to be working together for the next two weeks this will give me a chance to know more about you." Atem looked at Sakura. "How does that sound."

"Sounds great." Sakura said. "Maybe after school we can hang out at my place and get started on our research."

"I'd love to but I won't be able to stay long, I have to be in hell by 5:30, I'm sorry I meant to say work." Sakura burst out laughing at what Atem said.

"He makes it look so easy." Akefia said as he watched the laughing couple walk into the class room. He looked over at Aurora who was putting her books away in her locker. He walked over to her. "bonjour, Voulez-vous que je porte votre sac de livre pour vous."

Aurora turned around surprised to see Akefia. "It's you." Aurora said in annoyed tone. "Just thought you should know, your French is horrible."

"I'm still learning, only been taking the class for a week." Akefia said. "But I'll get better, I'm a fast learner."

"Good luck with that." Aurora said quickly before turning away until Akefia grabbed her by the arm.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier." Akefia said quickly as he started to blush. "I'm just not very good at expressing my feelings or admitting that I like someone." Akefia said.

"That's great but I'm still not going to have sex with you." Aurora said.

"I'm not trying..."

"Could you please let go of my arm before I scream." Aurora said angrily. Akefia quickly let go of her. "Now leave me alone, for good."

"Well I can't leave you alone since we were paired together for our world history project."

"I'll do all the work myself and let Mr. Dawn know how helpful you were, so your free to do whatever you want."

"Are aware of how stupid you sound." Akefia snapped. "You want to do a whole report on Egypt all by yourself and not receive the help from someone who lived in Ancient Egypt and knows all about it's history and culture."

"You...lived in ancient Egypt.?"

"Um well." Akefia sighed. "You know what, yes I lived in ancient Egypt robbing tombs of dead kings till I was trapped in this ring for 3000 years and now I live life as a normal 18 year old teenager."

Aurora stood there silently for a moment before she spoke. "Ok, your a complete nutcase, Just stay away from me." Aurora said before walking away. Akefia watched as she walked away.

" _Akefia."_ A young Egyptian girl struggled to say as choked on her own blood. Akefia held her close in his arms. Tears rolling down his face. _"I...Love...You."_ The young girl coughed more violently. _"Akefia...A...Ke...fia."_

"Akefia!" Akefia jumped as he came back to the present day and noticed Ryou was standing in front of him looking worried. "You ok." Akefia looked around and realized he was still standing in the hallway with some students standing around looking at him. "It's none of your damn business." Akefia snapped and then shoved Ryou into the lockers and walked away.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"Ryou, you ok?" Marik asked as Ryou walked into the class room

"Um, I'm good, Akefia just shoved me into the lockers." Ryou said.

"What did you do to piss him off?" Marik asked

"It was probably nothing." Atem said. "He's just being an ass as always."

"And He's probably still pissed off at you for forcing him to take a Culinary Arts Class." Duke said.

"I thought it would be a good idea since he set the kitchen on fire three times over the summer."

"So that way he can burn down the kitchen in public school full of innocent teenagers." Atem said.

"Well he's had that class for a month now and so far nothing bad has happened. It's probably a lot easier for him...actually it's easier for both of us with him learning how to cook from a calm teacher then from me who's not calm."

"In any situation." Duke said.

"And besides I think he actually enjoys the class." Ryou said.

"Hey dude your in my desk." A girl said to Marik.

Marik turned around. "Sorry I didn't know this was your seat."

"It's not." Atem said. "Jessie just likes to sit there."

"So Atem, have you shot any more arrows at anybody?"

"Jessie stop." Sakura pleaded

Atem sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "Well, it's 11am on a Monday, check back with me on Friday at 4pm." Sakura gave a small chuckle causing Atem to blush. "By the way, that was a nice performance you gave during the school broadcast." Atem said.

"just wanted everyone to know that me, Sakura and James are gonna kick Ninja Assassins butt!" Jessie said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if your performance is canceled on Friday." Duke said. "You shouldn't do crazy stuff like that."

"Well what about you Devlin calling out Wheeler with that detention joke" Jessie said "How come nobody is going after you"

"Where you suspended from doing the News Broadcast?" Marik asked.

"No but now the announcements and clubs will only be done by one person and not two." Jessie said.

"Cause of what you did?" Marik asked.

"Actually Mr. Tyson has been thinking of only one person doing announcements and clubs for a while..." Jessie said

"And I guess what you did helped him to make the final decision." Duke said.

"You know I really want to punch that smug look off your face." Jessie said.

"Speaking of Mr. Tyson." Ryou started. "Where is he? The bell rang 5 minutes ago."

suddenly the door slams open and a man with long green hair walks in, He stands at the front and watches the class with a creepy grin. He then looks at Marik. "Why hello there Marik."

"Hello Mr. Tyson." Marik greeted.

"Don't call me Mr. Tyson and I'll tell you why, Mr. Tyson is my fathers name so call me Vulture."

"Umm, Ok Vulture." Marik said.

"How are you and your sister adjusting to your new apartment?" Vulture asked.

"We are doing great, hoping to have our cable turned on today." Marik said.

"That's good." Vulture said. "And I apologize again for my son Sparrow mistaking you for a girl and grabbing your ass." everyone burst out laughing as Sparrow and Marik blushed.

Once the laughing had died down Vulture looked back at Marik. "Well Marik since you weren't here when school started last month everyone's first project was to make a short video about who you are and why you signed up for my Video and Media class, which is what you are going to do. Show me you. I want the camera to capture who you are. Show me all that you got!" Vulture said as he looked at Marik

"Yes sir" Marik said.

"Now that that's settled, welcome to my class!" he exclaims, hopping onto his desk to sit down. he turns on a stereo that starts to play creepy music as he stares everyone down as he continues to speak. "It is October 1st, my favorite day of the year will soon be here" He says in a creepy voice. "Halloween also known as All Hallows' a yearly holiday observed around the world on 31 October." Everyone jumped and screamed when a loud gruesome scream came from the stereo and the lights flickered. Once the light stopped flickering Vulture was laughing, they heard laughing coming from the back of the class room and turned to see Raven standing by the light switch laughing hysterically.

Once Vulture stopped laughing he spoke again. "Typical festive Halloween activities include trick-or-treating, carving jack-o'-lanterns, apple bobbing, playing pranks, and watching horror films." Once again everyone screamed and jumped as another scream came from the stereo and the lights flickered again.

"Are you trying to scare us to death?" asked Duke

"Why were you scared Duke?" Vulture asked.

"Yes" he said

"Good" Vulture said. "Now about this months project" Vulture turned off the stereo. "Basically the theme will have to do with Halloween and horror, you can make your own little horror movie, or a little remake of your favorite horror movie, or a scary documentary, or you can just make a zombie movie, you kids know how much I love zombie movies and your are more then welcome to have other students outside the class room help with the project and you can also film your movie outside the class room, like at home or in the park, anywhere." Vulture got off his desk. "Now of course this class along with my 2 theater classes will be doing this project, I will give you three weeks to make the movies, during the last week I will be reviewing everyone's short movies and the five winning movies will be played on Halloween night during the school annual Halloween festival." Everyone in the class cheered. "Yeah I thought you guys might like that, Now I'm going to put everyone into groups of five." Vulture picked up a clip board. "Group one will be Ryou, Haruhi, Arthur, Sparrow and Chloe. Group 2 will be Nathan, Killian, Ruby, Grant and..." The class room door opened and a girl walked in.

Marik's eyes widened at the girl who came in. her eyes were a deep blue, white hair that fell softly in front of them. she spoke softly. "Sorry I'm late Mr. Tyson."

"What happened? Your not usually late. Everything ok?"

"Yes I just overslept, my damn alarm didn't go off and my parents are out of town till tomorrow night so no one was home to wake me up." Kisara explained.

"Well I'm glad everything is ok but we did have to do the School News Broadcast without you and have Ryou sit in your place."

"Really, how did he do?" Kisara asked.

"He did terrible." Jessie said.

"He wasn't terrible." Vulture said. "He was just nervous." He looked at Ryou. "You did ok Ryou."

"Thank you sir." Ryou said.

"Now Kisara you are being grouped with Nathan, Killian, Robin and Grant. Once you get with your group they will let you know what's going on."

"Thank you sir" Kisara said. "Marik watched as the girl sat down next to Ryou.

"Group 3 will be Ruby, Marik, Danny, Raven and Dean. Group 4 will be Duke, Jason, Conan, Kurt and Ron. Group 5 will be Sakura, Kagome, Jessie, Atem and Kaoru." Vulture put the clip board down. "Everyone good?"

"I'm good with it as long as Atem doesn't shoot us with any arrows." Jessie said loudly causing everyone to laugh.

"Atem are you hiding a bow and arrow under your desk and plan on taking us all out Oliver Queen style." Vulture asked as the students continued to laugh.

"No Sir I don't, I don't even know who Oliver Queen is." Atem said.

"You don't know who Oliver Queen is?" Vulture asked.

"Holy Crap you guys really have been raised under ground your whole life." Sparrow said.

"Obviously." Vulture said. "Atem your homework for tonight is go to the movie store and buy the first season of The Arrow and watch it tonight, got it?"

"Yes sir." Atem said.

"Ok now that everyone is grouped together, does anyone have any other questions?" Sparrow raised his hand. "Yes son."

"How come Atem gets to be in the all girls group."

"I'm going to ignore that." Vulture said. "Alright now everyone get together and get to work."

"Ok we have got to talk about this." Marik said to Atem, Duke and Ryou. "that's Kisara right, the one from 3000 years ago?" Marik said.

"She may be the same in spirit." Atem started. "but she had a different life, and different memories. We know who she had once been, but in this life when we met her we were total strangers to her, except Joey who is her cousin."

"She's Joey's cousin." Marik said loudly. "Well why didn't Joey say anything when he saw your memories, didn't he notice how much they both looked alike" Marik asked.

"You know how slow Joey is at figuring things out." Duke said. "Yesterday he spent 5 minutes trying to pull open a door that said Push To Open in big bright words."

"Hey you three" Vulture called to the small group. "You going to help your groups work on your movie project?"

"Sorry Sir." Marik said. The four of them split to go sit with their groups.

 **Group 1**

"Shit! Shit!" Louis ran into the storage room as Francis began picking off the infected a few at a time with his shotgun. Louis's flashlight danced in the room, until it landed on the grizzly form of an infected woman sitting in the corner. The sobs changed instantaneously to growls, and her glowing red eyes turned on Louis.

"What the?"

"Run like hell!" Zoey and Bill shot out of the room, almost running over Louis, who slammed the door shut, leaning his tall frame against the door. A sharp impact made a huge dent, and another bang showed a grey arm with foot long nails protruding out of the door. Louis yelled and unloaded his whole clip into the hole in the door, staying clear of the arm which flailed wildly.

Zoey was crouched on the ground, shooting madly with her pistols at the horde, Bill taking close shots, and Francis was butting the infected away, only to turn around and shoot their heads off.

Bill reached into his belt to yank out another clip, but a long, pink slithery thing wrapped itself around Bill, constricting him. Using the air he had left, Bill yelled a few feeble helps, his voice drowned out by pain and the horde. Francis looked back, and noticed a gruesome infected with boils and a long tongue on a fire escape, its tongue around Bill.

Francis shot his shotgun into the thing's face, which instantly made it die, the tongue unwrapping Bill and dropping him onto the ground. Francis ran over to help him up, and as he got Bill to stand, was rushed at by two zombies. He shot the one to his left, then went one handed in shooting the last one on his right.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas?" Haruhi Questioned as she looked at the notebook. "Seriously?"

"What?" Sparrow asked. "You don't like what I wrote down."

"I like what you have written so far." Haruhi said. "I just don't like that Merry Christmas line after he shoots both zombies."

"Well then how about Merry Christmas Asshole." Sparrow said.

"Hold on a second." Arthur said as he grabbed the notebook from Haruhi. "This notebook is full." Arthur said as he flipped threw the pages.

"Yeah I know." Sparrow said. "I filled it up myself, took all weekend."

"All weekend." Chloe started. "You already knew about the project, didn't you?"

"Yeah, dad told us on Saturday about this months video project." Sparrow said. "And right away a this story came to mind."

"So basically we never stood a chance of helping to come up with a story." Ryou said.

"Well if you guys don't like it I'm open to other ideas." Sparrow said. "Really I am, we don't have to use mine."

Haruhi sighed. "Well we could sit here for the rest of class trying to come up with a story or we could just stick with Sparrow's story, cause we already have a whole script written out, we are already ahead then the rest of our classmates."

"Not unless Raven and Robin already have their stories written out just like Sparrow." Arthur said as he was looking at Raven and Robin's groups.

"I don't think so." Sparrow said. "Raven spent the whole weekend playing video games with the new guy and Robin was with the Beach Club this weekend cleaning up the beach. So I'm pretty sure they are not at the same level as us, which means that we are ahead of everyone else."

"Well in that case lets start talking about who will play who." Chloe started.

 **Group 2**

"Ok here is what I was thinking." Kisara started. "We could do a Resident Evil type movie."

"I like the idea so far." Nathan said.

"Here is the plot I have in mind. 2 years after the events of Resident Evil 5, Leon S Kennedy is called in to investigate a series of bizarre reports from a small town north-west of Tokyo, as well as keeping an eye on the BSAA investigation already taking place there."

"Sounds great." Killian said

"And we could get Cloud KC to play Leon Kennedy." Robin said.

"Why Cloud?"

"Cause Cloud looks a bit like Leon Kennedy."

"But Cloud is a girl." Grant said.

"Who cares." Robin said. "It's our movie, we can do what we want and change the gender roles."

"Well I was actually thinking of getting Seto to play Leon Kennedy." Kisara said. Everyone just stared at her "What?"

 **Group 3**

"Ok Here is what I was thinking about." Dean started.

"Wow Dean, you can think, I didn't know that." Everyone in the group laughed at Raven's joke.

"Very funny Goth girl." Dean said. "Can I give my idea?"

"Go ahead, lets hear it." Raven said.

"We do a movie Based on the Resident Evil Outbreak series: As the T-virus outbreak closes in on Raccoon City, four survivors band together to escape."

"I like it." Raven said as Danny and Ruby agreed. "You like it Marik."

"Sounds great." Marik said.

"You don't even know what Resident Evil is do you?" Raven asked.

"No." Marik said.

"Well I'm not surprised." Raven said. She looked at her group. "This guy had never played video games, Saturday was the first time he picked up a controller."

"So not only do they not celebrate Halloween in Egypt they also don't have Video Games." Dean said.

"Um...no." Marik said quietly.

"Ok dude, tonight you are coming over to my place and we are going to play some Call Of Duty and Resident Evil with me and my buds." Dean said.

"Sounds like fun." Marik said. "I'll be there."

 **Group 4**

"After school work could be considered hell...but what is now outside the school walls truly is hell. a small group will discover not all things that go bump in the dark are just part of the imagination..."

"Sounds scary." Jason said to Duke.

"Thanks." Duke said. "You guys know the movie The Mist."

"I love that movie." Conan said.

"I was thinking of our movie being like that but instead of mist it's all darkness that surrounds the school." Duke said.

"Sounds creepy." Kurt said.

"Creepy enough to have Jason shaking in his seat." Ron said.

"Sounds a little bit to scary" Jason said. "can't we act out something a little less scary?" James asked. "You know, like the Charlie Brown Halloween story or something?"

"You got to be kidding me." Duke said "Who would want to watch..."

"Holy Shit Jessie." Atem said loudly causing Everyone to look over at him to see what the fuss was all about. "Sorry." Atem said. He turned back to look at his group. He tossed the notebook down on the desk. "Isn't this a little bit to bloody and gory."

"That's what horror movies are?" Jessie said. "They are full of wonderful disgusting blood and gore."

"Yes but we don't want to much blood and gore." Sakura said.

"We do if we want our movie to play during the Halloween Festival." Jessie said.

True we do want to win but what if there are younger kids there to see the movies." Kagome said. "I plan on having my little brother there."

"Well your brother is 13 and has probably already seen some bloody and gory movies." Jessie said.

"But what if there are younger kids there." Kaoru said. "Like 5 year olds."

"Who the hell would let 5 year olds watch bloody and gory horror movies." Jessie snapped. "Also, I just talked with Mr. Tyson and he said there will be an age limit on the movies."

"That's good." Atem said as he continued to look threw the notebook. "Don't want the young ones to have nightmares."

"But everyone else will have nightmares." Jessie said.

"They also won't want to touch a Quiji board after they see the movie." Sakura said.

"Speaking of which." Kagome started. "We aren't going to use a real Quiji board for the movie, are we?"

"Of course we are." Jessie said.

"Are you out of your mind." Kaoru snapped.

"Wait, hold on." Atem said. "What is a Quiji board?" The girls just gave him shocked looks.

"Did everyone in Egypt just cut off connection from society and live underground like cavemen?" Jessie asked.

"um well..." Atem started but was interrupted by the lunch bell.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm


	3. Lunch Time

**poem hunter . com**

 **mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

"But Atem, that's what horror movies are about." Yugi explained to Atem as they were both going threw the lunch line.

"They are about someone scratching their skin so hard they rip it off while laughing and giggling and then removing the skin from their face while still laughing?" Atem asked. "Has that actually been put in your so called horror movies."

"Well none that I've seen so far but in Silent Hill, Pyramid Head ripped off a girls clothes and then her whole entire skin." Yugi explained.

"This is what passes for entertainment in the modern world?" Atem asked. "What about the TV show Arrow that I'm supposed to watch tonight, do people get their skin pulled off."

"No, they just get struck with a lot of Arrows." Yugi explained. They reached the table the gang was sitting at. "Hey guys." Yugi greeted as he sat down.

"Hey you two." Joey greeted.

Akefia and Ryou then walked up to the table and Akefia slammed his tray down on the table and looked at Marik. "I'm ticked off." He said to Marik.

"About the little forks they give us." Atem said as he held up a tiny fork. "Yeah I'd be ticked off to, how are we supposed to eat our mac and cheese with these."

"Shut up Pharaoh." Akefia looked back at Marik. "I was just talking with my band mate Dean." Akefia started. "Why did you tell him that you me and the Pharaoh here were childhood friends back in Egypt?"

"Did you just say band mate?" Marik questioned. "Your in a band?"

"Did you not hear me, why are you telling everyone that we were childhood friends back in Egypt?" Akefia snapped.

"would you rather I tell everyone that my family have been living under ground protecting the Pharaohs tomb until I was controlled by an evil spirit who wanted to take over the world and you guys were actually a Pharaoh and grave robber from ancient Egypt who had their souls trapped inside millennium items for thousands of years" Marik said.

"Yes, cause now I have to pretend the damn pharaoh and I were childhood friends when people start asking about our childhood" Akefia said. "I'd rather jump into a pit of poisons snakes."

"I'll be sure to push you in when I find one" Atem said.

"Come guys don't start fighting" Tea said.

"Yeah Akefia lets not argue about this cause I doubt a lot of people are going to want to talk to you about your childhood" Joey said. "Cause a lot of people are afraid to talk to you"

"Can we get back to the part about you being in a band." Marik said.

Akefia sighed. "Yeah I mostly joined cause Ryou and his father said I needed an after school activity or get a job, so I joined an after school activity, no way in hell am I going to get a job."

"Yeah cause you would rather steal things then pay for them with your hard working money" Atem said.

"Finally the damn Pharaoh understand me, you deserve a treat." Akefia said as he threw a french fry at Atem's head. Atem just sat there frowning at Akefia.

"What instrument do you play?" Marik asked.

"I play guitar, hopefully I'll have this stupid splint off by Friday, it's been a bit hard holding the guitar with a sprained wrist." Akefia said as he looked at him arm.

"I'm curious as to what the story is behind that." Marik said.

"I fell" Akefia said. "Down the stairs."

"He sprained his wrist when he crashed into the school wall during Driver's Ed class." Atem said.

"Shut Up Pharaoh!" Akefia snapped.

"well that explains why there is a giant hole in the wall at the school front gates" Marik said. "Nobody else was hurt, were they?"

"No but Akefia was kicked out of Driver's Ed Class" Yugi said.

"For driving into the wall. It was just an accident, they could have..."

"He did it three times last month." said Atem. "The first time he did it my theater arts class was taking place outside, some of us were by the wall when he came right threw the wall and nearly hit us."

"How does someone crash into a wall 3 times in one month?" Marik asked.

"The same person who also sets a Kitchen on fire 3 times" Atem said.

"SHUT UP PHARAOH!" Akefia yelled. "Why don't you tell Marik about you accidentally shooting that Sakura girl with the arrow or about you running out of the boys locker room in nothing but your boxers during Gym class."

Joey spit out most of his food as he started laughing. "That was hilarious, I almost forgot about that."

"I'd love to hear about both stories." Marik said threw his laughter.

Atem sighed. "Well the boxers incident happened on the first day of school, we were all in the locker room changing into our gym clothes when the fire alarm went off, we were all being rushed out of the locker rooms, as we were outside I realized everyone was pointing and laughing at me." Atem was now blushing. "I looked down and realized I had nothing on but my boxers."

Marik and everyone else at the table was laughing hard. "I wish I could have been here to see that." Marik said. "Now," Marik started after he calmed down from laughing so hard. "What about this arrow incident, I've been hearing everyone talk about it all day."

"Yeah it's the talk of the school." Atem said with a sigh. He looked over at Sakura who was sitting at another table talking with her friend Jessie.

"She's the girl you hit, right?" Marik asked.

"Right in the shoulder." Akefia said.

"Not on purpose." Atem said. "It was on Friday and I saw a flyer saying Archery Team Tryouts after school. So I'd figure I'll go check it out..."

 **mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

"Why do you want to join the Archery team?" Yugi asked Atem as they were walking towards the Archery range.

"Cause everyone keeps telling to try new things in this modern world, I've learned how to drive, how to use a microwave, play video games, I might as well learn Archery." Atem explained.

"Well good luck." Yugi said to Atem once they reached the Archery range.

"Alright Everyone." Kagome started as she looked at the 10 students plus Atem. "For those of you who don't know who I am, I'm Kagome, captain of the archery team and the first thing I need you to understand that archery is not a game and the bow is not a toy," Kagome said holding up the bow. "A bow is a weapon, a tool of war and must be treated with respect. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Everyone said, nodding their heads.

"Any misuse can result in an unintentional injury, and in serious instances can be fatal."

a few kids gulped and nervously nodded. _"Why the fuck do they even have an Archery team if it's that dangerous."_ Atem thought.

Kagome warmly smiled, brushing hair away from her face. "Do not be nervous, I am telling you these things because they must be said and understood. I do not mean to frighten you. If you follow my rules, nothing ill will happen."

Everyone nodded yes. "Now before we begin." Kagome started. "We are not alone." Kagome pointed to the two people standing behind her. Sakura and Ryou. "They are here from the year book team to take pictures for the, well the year book of course." Kagome looked back at the small group of kids. "Now how many of you have never done Archery." 5 kids and Atem raised their hands. "Ok, well those of you who haven't Rin here will take the time to teach you." Kagome said and then pointed to Rin. "The rest of you will be with me showing me what you got. Now lets get started everyone."

Atem was positioned in front of the nearest target. Rin explained how to properly hold the bow, adjusting footing and grip. Satisfied with everyone's posture Rin took her position next to Atem. She showed them how to nock it, and pulled the bow back to full draw. Everyone did as she did.

Atem could barely stand still as he took aim and released the tension on the bow, sending the arrow fly through the air. It arched wide and went landing straight into the bush. Everyone else's arrows didn't make the target either. "Don't feel bad" Rin said. "Never did say you would get it on the first try."

"Elbow up more, draw back further," instructed Rin as she quickly moved in, hands fixing things where she saw fit. "Focus. Close one eye if it helps you aim better, but make sure it's the one closer to the bow."

Atem poised his bow and closed an eye as he aimed an arrow at the target. He focused in on the bull's eye and release the arrow.

It soared clear through the air and buried itself in the center of the target. The other 5 students looked in awe at what Atem did. "That was amazing." Rin said. "And on the second try. Give him a hand everyone." Rin said as she started to clap the other 5 students joining in. "Alright Atem, lets see you do that again."

Atem closed one eye in concentration and readied the bow and arrow. Making sure that he had a perfect target, he loosed the arrow from his grip. It hit its target dead center. "Another good shot Atem." Rin said.

Atem was now feeling confident as got into position. Without a second's thought, he loosed the arrow and it hit dead center, breaking the second arrow in half. Everyone was now looking at Atem. He fired some more arrows into the other 5 targets hitting them dead center. "That is amazing Atem." Kagome said. "Is this really your first time?"

"Yes it is." Atem said.

"Well you have done very good for a beginner." Kagome said.

"Thank you." Atem said with a smirk.

"Don't get to cocky." Kagome said. "You haven't made the team yet." Kagome looked around for an adequate target, and found one. "Over there at the very end of the field." Kagome was pointing at a tall wooden pole with a small round target at the very top. "Let's see you hit that."

Atem took a deep breath as he took aim at the pole And loosed the arrow. It whizzed madly through the air till it hit the center of the target. Everyone clapped for Atem. "That was amazing." Rin said.

Atem looked at Kagome with a smirk. "So did I make the team?"

"Not yet." Kagome said. "I'm still not impressed." Kagome said as she looked around. "There." She said as she pointed out into the parking lot. "Aim for that metal lamp post."

"That's really far away." Atem said.

"Well I understand if you can't do it." Kagome said came up to Atem with her bow and steadily took aim and then loosened the arrow, it flew threw the air across the Archery Range over the fence and across the parking lot and bounced off the lamp post. Everyone clapped for Kagome. She looked at Atem with a smirk. Atem took his position. took aim, released the arrow, it flew threw the air and landed just inches away from the parking lot fence.

"Damn it." Atem snapped.

"To bad Atem." Kagome said.

"Let me try again." Atem pleaded. "I can make it."

"Kagome, this guy is good, especially for a beginner, we should let him be on the team." Rin said.

"Don't worry he already is on the team." Kagome said. "I know he's not going to make it that far, just want to see how badly he wants to be on the team."

Atem took careful aim of the lamp post, he slowly pulled back on the bow when suddenly his phone went off startling him and cause him to quickly let go of the arrow, it quickly flew threw the air, Atem watched in horror as the arrow hit Sakura right in her shoulder. The poor girl fell to the ground screaming in pain.

 **mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

"So, did you make the Archery Team?" Marik asked.

Atem gave him an annoyed look. "Of course not. I hit a girl with an arrow."

"Didn't she see the arrow coming and try to move out of the way?" Marik asked.

"She and Ryou both had their backs turned and were looking at the pictures they took." Atem said.

"Why did you two have your backs turned on an archery range?" Marik asked Ryou.

"Cause we weren't in the line of fire." Ryou explained. "We were several feet away from the targets and were getting ready to leave when Sakura wanted to look at some of the pictures, which is what we were doing when suddenly she went down screaming."

"At least the girl is ok." Marik said as he looked over at Sakura who was laughing with her friend Jessie and another boy.

"Hey guys." Serenity greeted as she sat down.

"aww there's my sweet serenity" Tristan said as he placed his arms around her. "I'm so glad you and your mom moved here" Tristan gave her a quick peck on the cheek, causing Joey to growl at him like a mad dog.

"careful there Tristan, your pissing off the mutt" Seto said.

"now Seto, you promised to try and be more nicer to everyone" said Kisara.

Seto just rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Seto's cell phone started ringing, he answered his phone and walked away.

"geez Kisara just what do you see in that guy?" Joey asked with a mouthful full of food.

"Joey watch your table manners" said serenity

"I know he comes off as a jerk, but he's actually a nice guy" Kisara told them

" oh please" Tristan spoke up threw a mouthful of food. "I bet your only with the guy cause he's good in bed and he because he's rich"

"I'd go with him just being rich." Joey said.

Kisara just rolled her eyes at her cousin and replied to Tristan. "for your information Tristan, Seto and i have not had sex unlike you and Serenity who have had sex." Joey and everyone else was looking at Tristan. Kisara smirked. "Oh I'm sorry, did you not want everyone to know that you popped Serenity's cherry." The whole table just sat there in shock at what Kisara just said. Kisara then picked up her tray of food and walked away with a smirk on her face.

Joey then turned to look at Tristan. Tristan was staring down at his tray of food, afraid to look at Joey. Joey scooted closer to Tristan and put his hand on Tristan's shoulder and squeezed it tightly. "so tell me Tristan, is what Kisara said true?" Joey asked calmly. Tristan sat there quietly, afraid to say anything. "Is there a reason why your not answering me" Joey's grip on Tristan's shoulder got tighter. "I just want to know if you forced yourself on my sister or not"

Serenity Quickly stood up. "Joey, Tristan didn't force himself on me I asked for it." this time everyone was staring in shock at Serenity.

Joey stood up and stared angrily at Tristan grabbing him by his shirt collar. "I can't believe you defiled my sister!" Joey had fire burning in his eyes. "I'm gonna kill ya!"

"Joey calm down" Said Yugi.

"Yeah there is no need to kill Tristan over something like this" Tea said to him.

"you should have asked for my permission" Joey said to Tristan.

Serenity snapped at Joey. "he didn't need to ask for your permission, I didn't need to ask for your permission, nobody needed to ask for your permission, I'm old enough to make my own decisions." Serenity then walked away angrily over to where Kisara and Seto were sitting and started snapping at Kisara. Tristan released himself from Joey's grip and ran off to where Serenity was at.

"So Marik..." Tea started. "how have you liked your first day of school so far?" Tea asked

"my day is going pretty well, I really like it here." Marik said. "I've got you guys to share my new life with and made I'm already making new friends."

"I'm glad you like it here Marik" Tea said to him cheerfully.

"Thanks Tea" Marik said. "By the way, I hear there's a new class they added this year, a dance class, I bet your happy about that." Marik said.

"Movement and Dance." Tea said. "Oh yes I was so happy when I heard about it, I even got Yugi to sign up for the class with me."

Marik laughed. "Really Yugi, your learning how to dance, that's hilarious I would love to see that"

"Just wait till you see the cute little tights he wears." Duke said making the other guys laugh.

"Hey guys leave him alone." Tea said. "He's just being a supportive boyfriend."

Once all the laughing stopped Marik excused himself to go use the bathroom. After Marik left Tea spoke. "Hey guys we should throw Marik a Party, like a welcome to the Neighborhood party, like we did for serenity and that party we threw for Atem and Akefia when they got their own bodies."

"That's a great idea Tea" Yugi exclaimed. "When should we throw the party."

"How about tonight?" Joey suggested.

"Tonight is a school night Joey" Tea said "How does Friday night sound?"

"Sounds great?" Joey said.

"Will we be having the party at their place or somewhere else?" Ryou asked

"How about we have the party at my place?" Yugi suggested. "Grandpa will be going out of town tomorrow, he'll be gone for two weeks, so me and Atem have the place to ourselves"

"alright party at Yugi's house!" Joey shouted loud enough for the entire school court yard to hear.

"Joey I wasn't talking about inviting the whole school" Tea snapped at him. "I was just thinking our small group of friends"

"I knew that" Joey said as he sat down.

"So who is going to bring what to the party?" Atem asked

Tea pulled out a pad of paper and a pen out of her bag. "Ok Joey, can you bring chips and dip and pizza."

"Sure" Joey said.

Yugi can you and Atem take care of decorations for the party?" Tea asked

"Yeah" They both said

"We still have the decorations from when we threw that party for Atem and Akefia after they got their bodies back." Yugi said.

"That's good." Tea said. "Akefia, can you get some brownies, cupcakes and cookies from the cooking club to bring to the party?" Tea asked

"Maybe." Akefia said threw a mouthfull of food.

"We'll bring the delicious desserts Tea." Ryou said.

"Thanks Ryou." Tea said.

"Hey Tea." Duke started. "are we only throwing the party for Marik or are we also inviting Ishizu and Odion to the party?" Atem looked up at the mention of Ishizu name.

"well of course we are throwing the party for all 3 of them" Tea said cheerfully. "I'm going to go let Kisara and Serenity know about the party." Tea got up and walked away before anyone could answer.

"I just thought of something" Duke said. "How are we going to get them to come over?" He asked

"Well I could tell Marik that the game shop got some new cards in and invite him over to check them out." Yugi said "And I could get Ishizu to come over by telling her my grandpa has some Egyptian artifacts to look at"

"That's a great idea Yugi" Atem said to him

"Where did Tea go?" Marik asked as he walked up to them

"She went over to spend the rest of the lunch period with her girlfriends" Joey told him.

"Speaking of girlfriends." Duke started "is it true your going out with Cassidy Maximus?"

"no, she just asked me if I wanted to go out with her no." Marik said

"well you should know she's the school whore and doesn't understand no." Duke told him

"Yeah Everyone has told me, not only that I saw her name and number on the bathroom stall along with a few other things written about her." Marik said

"Speaking of school whores." Joey said quietly as Cassidy walked up

"Why hello boys" Cassidy said flirtingly. no one greeted her, everyone just shifted nervously as she sat down. "So Marik have you thought about going out with me" she leaned over towards Marik and twirled his hair.

Marik then looked across the courtyard and saw Raven sitting by a tree with Robin and Sparrow, Raven was staring at him but looked away when Cassidy started to twirl his hair. "I'm sorry but I'm not interested." Marik said pushing her hand away.

Cassidy just laughed. "Aww how sweet the new guy is cute and funny, so how about we go out tonight, or we could just hangout out at my place, my dad won't be home tonight, so we can be as loud as we want"

"Man what a whore" Joey mumbled under his breath.

"I'm not joking, I'm serious" Marik said.

"...Seriously"

"Yes seriously" Marik snapped

"Give it up Cassidy, he's just not interested in you, no one is, except for maybe Akefia." Duke said to her

Akefia scoffed as he looked away.

"that's not true...everyone is interested in me," Cassidy grinned.

"Well I'm not interested" Marik said to her

"But why" Cassidy whined.

"CAUSE I'M NOT INTERESTED IN GOING OUT WITH THE SCHOOL WHORE NOW WOULD YOU PLEASE LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Marik yelled loud enough for the entire courtyard to hear. Cassidy sat there in shock as everyone was staring at their table. Cassidy quietly got up and walked away, holding her head low, her hair covering the tears in her eyes. some students snickering at her and whispering about what just happened.

"Marik that was awesome" Joey said

"Yeah I have never seen anyone stand up to Cassidy like that" Duke said

"Thanks" Marik said. He looked over to where Raven was sitting with her siblings, Raven was giving him a thumbs up.

 **mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

"So how was it?" Kisara asked Serenity

"Was he Gentle?" Tea asked

" Did he make you a nice romantic Dinner?" Asked Brooke, one of Serenity's friends

"When did it happen?" Asked Yuri, another friend of serenity's

"It happened the night after we moved here"

"did you go to his place?" Asked VB, another friend of Serenity's

"we did it at my place"

"wasn't your mom home?" Kisara asked

"well my mom was out to dinner with dad"

"Your parents are getting back together?" Tea asked

"they are trying to work things out, so maybe?"

"Did your dad quit drinking?" Brooke asked

"Dad has been sober for a year now"

"That's great serenity" Yuri said

"Yeah if your dad stays sober and things go well with your mom and dad they just might get back together" VB said

"I sure hope so" Serenity said smiling

"enough about that" Kisara interrupted. "Tell us what happened with you and Tristan"

"Well..."

 **mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

 **Last Month. September 3rd.**

"Are you going to be alright by yourself tonight?" Mrs. Wheeler asked her daughter.

"I'll be fine mom, hey you never told me where your going."

"oh... well i was going to meet up with an old friend"

Serenity smiled as her mom walked out the door. she knew her mom was lying. Joey had called her earlier telling her that mom and dad were going to dinner to talk, he doesn't know what they were going to talk about, dad just told him they had some things they wanted to talk about.

 **1 hour later**

Serenity was watching a movie when there was a knock at the door. she open the door to reveal Tristan holding a pizza box and a 6 pack of sodas. "What are you doing here? I thought you were hanging out with Joey tonight?"

"Well Joey has a date with Mai tonight, which he forgot to tell me about, so I thought I'd come see my sweet serenity"

"aww Tristan, your so sweet"

"So does that mean i can come in?"

"of course you can come in"

Tristan walked in and went to the living room, placed the pizza box and sodas down on the table. "Hope you like meat lovers pizza?" Tristan asked as he opened the pizza box.

"Meat Lovers is my favorite" Serenity said as she took a slice of pizza

"So do you think your parents will get back together?" Tristan asked after taking a sip of his soda.

"I don't know, I'm just glad they are talking to each other without yelling"

"Yeah, that's good" Tristan took another sip of his soda. "So what are you watching?"

"Nightmare Before Christmas"

"Cool, I love this movie"

"Me to" serenity said and rested her head on Tristan shoulder as they watched the movie.

"Jack and Sally make such a cute couple" Serenity said when the movie ended. Serenity looked up to Tristan. Tristan looked at her. Serenity closed her eyes and touched her lips to his. She kissed him softly at first; then deeply, passionately. After a minute she broke the kiss, waiting to see his reaction.

"No, don't stop," he whispered, pulling her close. "Please don't stop."

She kissed him again, laying him down on the couch. She pulled herself on top of him and continued to kiss him. Tristan wrapped his arms tightly around her. He could feel the passion building up inside him and acting almost on impulse, he held her to him and flipped them both over so that he was on top of her.

He wanted her, needed her so much at that moment. He broke their kiss and looked down at her, not sure how to ask for what he desperately wanted to do.

"Serenity...?"

Serenity knew what he wanted; what they both wanted.

"Make love to me, Tristan. Please make love to me." she whispered, pulling him down to her,

From that moment on, nothing else mattered.

Tristan showered her with kisses as their clothing disappeared piece by piece. When there was nothing left separating them Serenity took the lead and began exploring his body with her hands and mouth. Tristan moaned blissfully. "Serenity!"

Her kisses set him on fire and he soon gave in and let his body take control. Before he knew it (and after putting a condom on) he was inside her.

They made love with both desperately needing to be close to each other. Both needing to be as close as humanly possible. Tristan felt as though he couldn't get close enough. Serenity cried out his name over and over as waves of pleasure cascaded through them both with each hard thrust as he dove into her. She let go of her inhibitions and screamed, urging him on. Both were overwhelmed by a want and need that now seemed to possess every fiber of their being. built up passion from suppressed love spilled out of him and into her, ending in an incredible explosion that melted into relief and pure joy.

"I don't want to let go," Tristan said softly, when it was over.

"Then don't," Serenity returned.

Holding each other tightly, they both drifted off into a contented sleep, without ever separating their bodies.

 **mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

 **-Present Day-**

"wow" Kisara said.

"Yeah, wow is right" Said Tea

"Can't believe you did it right there on the couch" Brooke said

"Weren't you afraid your mom would suddenly walk in" Yuri asked

"Or worse Joey walking in and killing Tristan on the spot" VB said

"Well after we made love, Tristan carried me upstairs to my bedroom where we fell asleep in each others arms" Serenity told them. "Thankfully when my mom came home that night she didn't come into my room to check on me and in the morning Tristan was able to get out of the house before mom woke up but not without giving me a goodbye kiss"

"Awww, how sweet" Kisara said.

"What about you Kisara?" Serenity asked. "How far have you and Seto gotten in your relationship?"

"We haven't gotten very far since we have only started dating over the summer but Seto and I have kissed a few times and held hands in public." Kisara sighed when she looked over at Seto who was talking on his cell phone. "You know, when I first met Seto he kept this wall up, which has come down a bit since I've been with him" Kisara said to them. "There is a whole other side to Seto you guys haven't seen when we are alone together, we actually cuddle and talk to each other"

"Really, Seto likes to cuddle?" Serenity asked

"What do you two talk about?" Tea asked

"work, school, life, anything, just the two of us cuddled on the couch talking to each other."

"So Seto does have a soft side after all" Brooke said.

"Yeah that's sweet" Yuri said

"So what about you Tea." Kisara said to Tea. "Has Yugi popped your cherry."

"Umm...well...I'm not sure if I'm comfortable talking about our love life" Tea said blushing.

"Come on, Tea tell us." Serenity said.

"Yeah It's just us girls here" VB said to her

"Well...we...haven't gotten very far, just kissing and hugging, I mean Yugi and I have only been going out for two months."

"Yes true but you have known each other since you were kids right?" Kisara said

"We have." Tea said nervously.

"Maybe she just doesn't want to have sex with Yugi." Brooke said. "I know I wouldn't want to."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tea asked.

"Well he's short, which mean everything else is short, if you know what I mean" Brooke said

"And how would you know that?" Kisara asked.

"Yeah Brooke." Yuri started. "Haven't you ever heard the saying, big things come in small packages? For all we know Yugi could have a huge package in his pants, right Tea?"

"Umm...Yeah..." Tea said blushing.

"Oh my gosh you guys aren't going to believe this" Serenity interrupted, she was looking at her phone.

"what happened?" Tea asked hoping this would change the conversation.

"I just got a text from Joey saying that Marik just totally humiliated Cassidy, he turned her down loudly in front of everyone, he called her a whore in front of the entire courtyard."

"Woah" VB said.

"You mean someone finally told that bitch off and we missed it." Brooke snapped. "We missed it cause Yuri didn't feel like eating outside."

"Well I'm sorry" Yuri apologized sarcastically to her friend. "If I had known my cousin was going to get told off today I would have said Hey girls lets sit outside so we can watch the school slut get called out."

"Don't worry Brooke incase it happens again we'll have it marked on our calendars so we'll know when to eat outside." Serenity said. she and everyone else started laughing.

"So who is Marik, who is the guy who called out the school whore?" VB asked.

"Yeah is he new?" Brooke asked

"Yeah he moved here from Egypt with his sister and brother a few days ago." Tea said to them. "His sister works at the museum."

"It sounds like you know him" Yuri said

"Yeah me Yugi and the rest of the gang know him" Tea told her.

"What does he look like?" VB asked.

"He's outside with the guys if you want to go talk to him" Tea said.

"Or you could come by the party Friday night and meet him" Serenity told her.

"What party?" Kisara asked

"Joey texted me saying we are throwing a welcome to the neighborhood for him at Yugi's house" Serenity said looking at her phone. "It was Tea's idea."

"When were you going to tell us?" Kisara asked

"I was going to tell you girls but we all started talking about Serenity losing her virginity." Serenity blushed a little. "You girls are welcome to come."

"I would but I have to work Friday night." Brooke said

"I would like to come by but the family is going out of town to visit grandma this weekend" Yuri said

"What about you VB?" Serenity asked

"I would but I've been falling behind in my school work and my mom wants me to spend the weekend doing homework." VB said.

"Well if anyone's plans change you are welcome to come to the party tomorrow night." Tea told them. The girls spent the rest of the lunch period talking about the party.

 **mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

 **poem hunter . com**

 **mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

I'll tell you the story of Cloony the Clown

Who worked in a circus that came through town.

His shoes were too big and his hat was too small,

But he just wasn't, just wasn't funny at all.

He had a trombone to play loud silly tunes,

He had a green dog and a thousand balloons.

He was floppy and sloppy and skinny and tall,

But he just wasn't, just wasn't funny at all.

And every time he did a trick,

Everyone felt a little sick.

And every time he told a joke,

Folks sighed as if their hearts were broke.

And every time he lost a shoe,

Everyone looked awfully blue.

And every time he stood on his head,

Everyone screamed, 'Go back to bed!'

"Jessie stop." Said Miss Knight the English Teacher.

"Is there a problem?" Jessie asked.

"Your poem was supposed to be about life or anything to do with life." Miss Knight explained.

"Yes I know." Jessie said. "It started out that way but then it became this."

"Ok well tomorrow I would like for you to turn in a poem about life."

"I can do that." Jessie said.

"Who would like to go next?"

"I would." Atem said as he stood up.

When life gives you a second chance,

To break the bars of cage,

And glide towards the Arctic!

When life gives you a second chance,

Like a magic potion,

To march faster towards your dreams!

When life gives you a second chance,

To breathe in fresh air of hopes,

and dream higher and higher!

When life gives you a second chance,

Just grab it

and kill all uncertainties!

When life gives you a second chance,

Leave the world behind,

And plunge into infinite happiness! !

"very good." Miss Knight said.

"Thank you." Atem said as he sat back down.

"Who would like to go next?" Miss Knight asked.

"I would." Tea said as she stood up.

"$100 says it's about friendship." Jessie yelled.

Life is about the friends we meet

Life is about the friends we keep

Life is filled with friends and family

Life is to be taken very carefully

Life is about the people we left

Life is about the grief caused by death

Life is not a stream of qualifications

Life is an experience to take in consideration

Life may be made by school

Life may not always be cool

Life has bad times that create pain

Life has good times that won't be forgotten

Life will always start from the bottom.

"I would like to go next." Kisara said as she stood up to read her poem.

When life picks me anytime To be or to be not, then It means that life is working Its work towards me in a certain way, It hides a lot of surprises to us Whether to be or to be not...

How to be or to be not Is the question left for us...

Life is pretty anytime, but when It turns its compass, then No one knows what will happen...

If life gives, then It will surprise us anytime...

When life takes, then Its taking is so painful...

We are not living on the in-between In this life Simply because life either gives or It takes anytime and anywhere...

Life can not be controlled by us Even if we try for some time Simply because it's stronger than us And we're weaker than it...

When life picks, then We have no choice, but To accept its deal anytime... This life is the stage We stand on it To be or not to be anytime, so Shall we accept to be or to be not?

Everyone clapped as Kisara gave a bow. "That was amazing Kisara." Miss Knight said. "What about you Mr. Wheeler, lets hear what you wrote."

Joey stood up to read his.

Food is my friend,

I eat it everyday.

When I'm all done,

I throw the trash away!

Food is really good;

I like chicken and pizza and fries.

I think that without it,

I just would not survive!

Food can be gross, too;

It stinks when it's gone bad.

But when it doesn't stink,

It actually tastes rad!

Food is the best;

I'm sad when it ends.

But all in all,

FOOD IS MY FRIEND! !

"Again, the topic was supposed to be about life." Miss knight said with a sigh.

"Yes I know, that's what this is about, food is life, the food we eat keeps us alive, if it wasn't for food, we would all starve to death, so food is life." Joey explained.

"Well that does make some sense." Miss knight said. She looked over at Seto. "Would you like to go next Mr. Kaiba?"

"I didn't write a stupid poem." Seto said.

"Yes he did." Kisara said. "I think it's sweet." She looked at Seto. "Get up and share your poem with everyone."

"Yes Mr. Kaiba, lets hear what you wrote."

Seto sighed and slowly stood up. "Aww, he blushing." Joey said.

"Shut up mutt." Seto snapped.

"Alright boys enough." Miss knight said. "Kaiba, proceed." Seto took a deep breath.

Life Without You

Mother you made me see

Mother you made me hear

I know you where there for me

Whenever you were near

The best mother in the world

I know with every little words

I know that for sure

Even with all the teachings

You never went wrong

the few years with you

I don't feel it's enough

Even if I had you

Forever or the rest of my life

Being without you will never feel right

I just want to let you know that I really miss you

And life will never be the same

Never without you

"That was really sweet Mr. Kaiba." Seto just grunted as he sat back down. "Who else would like to go next."

"I would." Raven said as she stood up.

Life is short, life is sour,

Slowly marching by the hour.

Life is fun, life is sweet,

Filled with dreams of no deceit.

Life is hard, life is gloom,

We fear our coming doom.

Life is family, life is friends,

We hope to never meet the ends.

Life is fear, life is greed,

Living under an evil creed.

Life is love, life is beauty,

Carefree of any duty.

Life is evil, life is lust,

We find it hard to give trust.

Life is hope, life is sharing,

Showing others were always caring.

Life is war, life is hate,

All destined for the same fate.

Life is good, and life is bad,

It always makes us happy and sad.

"Very good Miss Tyson." Miss Knight said. "I liked it. I've liked everyone's poems, especially yours Ryou, about your mother and sister, it was very touching." She looked up at the clock. "We have time for one more poem." She looked at Akefia who looked bored. "Let's hear what you wrote Akefia."

Akefia looked up at the teacher then down at his notebook, he quickly closed it. "I didn't write a poem."

"Yes you did, your hiding something in your notebook, lets hear what you wrote."

"Go fuck yourself." Akefia snapped.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Akefia slammed his locker shut. "Stupid bitch." He said to himself. "Who the hell does she think she is giving me detention like that." He turned around to head to his next class when he bumped into someone, both of them dropping their books. "Watch where your go..." He stopped when he noticed it was Aurora who looked pissed. "I'm sorry, let me get your stuff."

"No don't." Aurora said. "I'll get it." She picked up all her stuff, she noticed Akefia's notebook opened up to his poem. Akefia saw her staring at the notebook. He reached out to pick it up but Aurora grabbed it and stood up. She read the poem he wrote.

people think i'm cruel, dark

I'm nothing of the sort

just have issues to sort out

I hide my pain from this world

putting on a cold front

passing everyone with a sneer

why cant they all disappear

they think I'm a mental case

for all my wrongs

you would be if you saw what I saw

then maybe you would understand

not everyone's life is full of grand

Aurora stared at the poem. She then looked up at Akefia who was gone.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm


	4. Theater Arts Class

"Why is Akefia taking Theater Arts?" Marik asked as he watched Akefia take a seat at the back of the class.

"Cause after he was kicked out of Drivers Ed, the only classes he had to choose this hour were Auto Shop, Ceramics and Theaters Arts." Atem explained. "He signed up for Auto Shop but there was no way in hell they were going to let him touch a car after crashing a car three times and he didn't want to take a Ceramics class so he decided to take this class."

"The same class he nearly ran over with a car." Marik questioned.

"It wasn't the whole class, it was just you..." Ryou stopped talking when he noticed the annoyed look on Atem's face. "Hey where is Mr. Tyson, the bell rang 5 minutes ago."

"Sorry I'm late class." Mr. Tyson said as he walked in. "Happy October 1st. Now you probably already heard from my 4th period Video and Media class and my 5 period Theaters Arts class about this months project." A few students shook their heads yes. "Then as you already my Video Media class is doing a horror project and my Theater classes are doing the same thing. I will be splitting you into groups of 5." Mr. Tyson picked up his clip board. "Group 1 will be Akefia, Aurora, James, Ally and Blair. Group 2 will be Tea, Yugi, Regina, Felicity and Emma. Now does anyone have any questions before they get started?" Ryou raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Bakura."

"No one from my group is here." Ryou said. "What am I supposed to do?"

"What about us as well." Jessie asked. "It's just me Sakura and Atem, were missing two other people, the same with group 3 and Robin is all by herself."

"I'm aware of that Jessie." Mr. Tyson said. "I already talked to the other teachers and they are willing to let their other students out of their classes this month if they aren't to busy or doing anything important in class." Vulture explained.

"What if they can't get out of their classes?" Ryou asked.

"Well as I said to you guys in Video Media class you can work on this project outside of the class room so since you are without your group you can write down any ideas you have for your horror movie project and share it with your group later, got it."

"Yes sir I do." Ryou said.

"Good, now everyone get to work."

"Two brothers manage to survive the outbreak of the zombie apocalypse but can they stay alive in the ruined aftermath?" James explained to his group. "What do you guys think?"

"I like it." Aurora said and Ally and Blair agreed with her.

"Hey Akefia, what do you think of James movie idea?" Ally asked.

"Or do you have any movie ideas?" Blair asked.

"Yeah feel free to jump in." James said. "You've been sitting there quietly for 10 minutes."

Akefia was about to yell at them but then he looked at Aurora, he looked down at the notebook under her hands, he gave a heavy sigh. "I like the zombie movie." He said before getting up and walking out of the class room.

 **mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

Akefia sighed as he looked in the bathroom mirror. He was thinking about Aurora and how she resembled her, the beautiful princess who died in his arms."I'm sorry Omorose."

"Was that her name?"

Akefia quickly turned around to see Ryou. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I just came in to use the bathroom." Ryou said and walked over to the urinal. "So was that her name, the girl you loved 3000 years ago."

"What the hell makes you think I loved her."

"Cause of the way you felt when you thought about her the day you met Aurora and how you have been feeling since then, you've been thinking about them both alot..."

"Would you shut up." Akefia snapped.

"No." Ryou said as he walked over to the sink. "Why are you trying so hard to hide your feelings, cause your not doing a very good job, ever since you met Aurora your emotions have been out of control."

"I'm fucking aware of that." Akefia snapped. "If I knew how to control it I would."

"Well, you could talk about your feelings." Ryou said. Akefia shot him an angry glare.

"Or I stick your head in the toilet and give you a swirly."

Ryou walked out of the bathroom with wet hair and Akefia coming out after him with a smirk on his face.

"Ok, here's an idea." Regina started. "A group of students are Trapped in their school by an unexplainable infection."

"Sounds like a zombie movie." Felicity said.

"Sort of, I imagine them being like the crazy infected people from the movie 28 Days Later." Regina explained.

"Pretty much the same as a zombie movie." Emma said. "Can't we do something else, I was talking with Killian and he told me there are already three groups in Mr. Tyson Video Media class who are planning zombie movies and one group from his 5th period theater arts class that's doing a zombie movie. Can't we do something else?"

"But why." Regina complained. "Mr. Tyson loves zombie movies, he gives us extra credit just for telling him we watched The Walking Dead on Sunday night, he's bound to pick our movie to play during the Halloween Festival."

"I was thinking a Silent Hill type of movie." Felicity said.

"What do you two think." Regina asked looking at Tea and Yugi. "Do you guys want to do a 28 Days Later type of movie or a Silent Hill Movie."

"Or we could hear your idea." Emma said. "Tea it looks like you and Yugi have been writing down movie ideas in your notebook."

"Yeah lets see what you two have been writing." Regina said as she grabbed the notebook.

"Well I was thinking we could do a movie about the Urban Legend Teke teke." Tea explained.

"I like the idea." Emma said.

"Wow." Regina said as she looked threw the notebook. "Never thought the pretty in pink ballerina and the cute little king of games slash ballerina would write something this gory. I'm inpressed."

"Uh, thanks." Tea said.

"It's not as gory as Jessie's story." Emma said. "in her story one guy throws up and chokes on blood and then dies in a pool of his own blood."

"Holy Shit." Raven said as she looked threw Jessie's notebook.

"I had the same reaction." Atem said. "All she has in there is the plot of the story and several different bloody gory and horrific death ideas that can happen."

"Well not all of them are bloody and gory." Raven said. "This one has one of the characters catching on fire, which isn't really bloody and gory, it's just horrific."

"Of course it's bloody and gory." Atem said. "Your on fire, your skin is slowly burning off."

"Hey guys keep it down over there." Mr. Tyson said. "Doing some important work here." Mr Tyson said before he went back to playing Final Fantasy A Realm Reborn on his computer.

Ryou came into the classroom and sat down at his desk. Robin got up and walked over to him. "Why is your hair all wet?" Robin asked.

Ryou sighed. "Akefia gave me a swirly." Ryou said. Robin laughed. "Glad you think that's funny."

"Sorry." Robin said. "I guess no one from your group could get out of their classes?"

"Fortunately no." Ryou said. "But Sparrow did give me the story he wrote and said if I want I can make some changes."

"That was nice of him, since he wrote out a whole story over the weekend after dad told us to wait till Monday to discuss with our groups what kind of movie we want to do." Robin sat down. "Can I take a look."

"Sure." Ryou said and handed over the notebook to Robin.

"Guess no one from your group was able to get out of class as well?" Ryou asked.

"I haven't had a chance to find out." Robin said. "I got caught up in the conversation they were having." Robin said as she pointed to where Atem, Danny, Jessie, Marik, Raven and Sakura were sitting. "They are talking about the movie Jessie and her group are writing."

"From what Atem told me it's pretty bloody and gory." Ryou said.

"It is." Robin said.

"What about your movie?" Ryou questioned. "Cloud told me your group is doing a Resident Evil movie and you asked her to play a female Leon Kennedy."

"That pissed off Kisara when we asked Cloud to be in our movie, for some reason she thinks Seto will drop everything to play the main role in our movie." Robin said.

"You never know, he might, he has become a little bit nicer since meeting Kisara."

"Well you would know since you and your friends hang out with him a lot." Robin said.

"Well to be honest I think Kisara forces him to hang out with us." Ryou said.

"I figured that." Robin said making Ryou laugh. "I like your cute little laugh." Robin said as she put her hand on Ryou's knee.

Ryou blushed as Robin rubbed her hand up and down Ryou's thigh. He looked over at Mr. Tyson who was really focused on his game. "Your dad..."

"Is to focused on getting his Archer to level 50." Robin says as she slowly leans closer to Ryou's face. "Your so cute when your blushing." She then gave Ryou a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok class..."

"Nothing happened." Ryou said loudly as he quickly stood up. Everyone was staring at him while Robin was staring down at Sparrow's notebook giggling.

 **mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

Tristan just got done changing into his gym clothes and was texting on his phone to Serenity. He didn't hear Joey walking up to him. "Hey Man"

Tristan jumped a little. "dude you scared me" Tristan said quickly putting away his phone not wanting Joey to see what he was texting to Serenity.

"can we talk" Joey asked.

"Sure" Both Joey and Tristan took a seat on the bench.

"I just wanted to apologize for the way i acted at lunch and the way I've been acting the rest of the day, I know Serenity's old enough to make her own decision about certain things"

"you mean like sex?" Tristan asked with a smirk on his face.

Joey smacked him upside the head. "yes dude I mean sex" he looked over at Tristan who was rubbing his head. "I just still see her as my baby sister, I'm protective of her and that won't ever go away, I want to make sure she's taken care of and treated with respect"

"Joey I love your sister, more than anything, I'm never going to hurt her"

"that's good" Joey said to his friend. "cause if you do hurt her in any way I'm going to beat the living crap out of ya" Joey said as he wrapped his arm tightly around Tristan's neck. Eventually Joey let go of Tristan's neck and asked. "so when you and my sister did it, you two were safe, right, you covered up your rod?"

"of course we were safe bro" Tristan answered. "how stupid do you think i am" Joey was about to answer when Tristan stopped him. "You know what don't answer that. What about you, have you gone all the way with Mai."

"You know I would have told you by now if we had." Joey said

"Well what are you waiting for?" Duke asked scaring Joey and Tristan.

"How long have you two been there?" Joey asked as he noticed Marik was with him.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is your dating a hot 21 year old who is a fashion model, why haven't you given her your V-card yet."

Joey sighed. "Cause Mai says she wants to wait till I'm at the legal age of 18 to go all the way."

"I'm guessing it wasn't her idea to wait till your 18." Marik said.

"No it was mom who said it to her, she really wasn't comfortable with us dating in the first place." Joey said.

"Why does it bother her so much?" Duke asked. "You two are only 4 years apart."

"That's because Joey is her little baby." Tristan said as he started pinching Joey's cheek. "She just doesn't want her wittle baby to get his wittle heart bwoken." Tristan continued to mock Joey and talk baby talk making the guys laugh till there was a loud crash, the guys looked to the other side of the locker room to see Akefia being shoved up against the lockers by Atem.

"What's happening over there?" Marik asked.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Atem just got done changing into his gym clothes and was sitting on the locker room bench just thinking, he was doing so much thinking he didn't notice Yugi walking up to him. "Hey Atem." Yugi said startling Atem out of his thoughts. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Yugi said.

"Sorry, I was just thinking..."

"About Sakura?" Yugi asked. "And Ishizu."

Atem looked up at Yugi. "How did you..."

"You've left your mind link open all day." Yugi said as he sat down next to Atem. "You even left your mind link open when you had your flash back to the night you slept with Ishizu." Yugi said with a blush.

"I'm sorry you saw that." Atem said.

"Don't worry about it." Yugi said. "I actually wanted to talk to you about that... Do you have feeling for Ishizu?"

Atem sighed. "I...I don't know, I wasn't expecting to see her again." He looked at Yugi who was giving him a judgmental look. "Don't give me that look, I'm not the kind of guy who sleeps around with women, I was just so grateful for everything Ishizu did for us, for me, for getting me my body, I wanted..."

"To rub your new body all over her." Akefia said from behind Atem and Yugi.

"How long have you been standing there?" Atem asked.

"Long enough to know you fucked Marik's sister." Akefia said. "How would Marik feel if he found out."

Atem quickly stood up shoved Akefia up against the lockers. "You had better keep your fucking mouth shut." Atem snapped.

"Everything alright over here." Marik asked as he walked up to them with Joey and Tristan following behind.

"Yes is everything all right?" Coach Oscar asked as he came around the corner. "Cause from what I heard and from what I can see everything is not alright."

"Everything fine Coach." Atem said. "Akefia and I were just rehearsing a scene for a movie were doing for Mr. Tyson's video media class."

"I'm a zombie he's trying to kill." Akefia said.

Coach Oscar sighed. "I'm to hungover to deal with your shit right now. Everyone outside now, class will be starting soon, we have a kickball game against the girls to get ready for, now get outside and be ready for class or your all staying after school and running laps."

As Marik stepped out of the locker room a student walked up to him and slapped him on the back. "What up dude."

Marik was rubbing his back. "Uh, what up, umm..."

"Hiroshi and this pretty lady behind me is my girl Rukia, we both heard about how you told off the school whore."

"I can't believe how fast word spread about what happened at lunch. Everyone has been slapping me on the back since then." Marik said.

"Dude, word can spread like wild fire around here." Rukia said.

"which by the way, I hear Butch is pissed about what you did to his girl and plans on kicking your ass, you want some back up."

"Why is he willing to defend a girl who sleeps around with every guy she meets?" Marik asks.

"Who knows." Rukia said.

Coach Oscar blew his whistle really loudly "Allright everyone" Coach Oscar started. "Today we will be having a kickball game, boys against the girls, now everyone get into position and get ready to play" Coach Oscar said and then blew his whistle.

It was decided that the guys would kick first and the girls would pitch first.

Akefia was the first one up to kick. "Mr. Bakura." Coach Oscar started. "Are you sure you don't want to sit this out" Coach Oscar said as he looked at Akefia's casted arm.

"I'm fine, I don't need my arms to kick a ball" Akefia said. He walked over to home base and got ready in a crouching position. [ **I'm going to kick it really far and impress Aurora!]** He thought determinedly. He looked at Aurora who was on the pitchers mound. **[Maybe she'll go easy on me.]** Aurora pitched the ball hard. Akefia raced forward, and…Missed. Everyone laughed as he shamefully walked to the bench. He sat down and looked at Aurora who winked at him.

Dean was up to kick next. Aurora pitched the ball, Dean ran forward and sent the ball was up in the air. It bounced to Emma, who picked up the ball and threw it to third, leaving Dean stranded at second. Where he yelled to Akefia. "That's how you kick a ball Akefia!"

"Fuck You Dean." Akefia yelled.

Hiroshi was up to kick next. Aurora pitched the ball right down the center, and Hiroshi kicked the ball with great force. Emma went after the ball and caught it without difficulty.

Dean was on his way to third but realized that Hiroshi had gotten out. He skidded to halt and spun around, running hard for second. Emma tossed the ball to Jessie, who was playing second, and Dean got out.

"Damn it," Dean muttered and stomped back to the line to kick, ignoring Akefia laughing at him.

Joey was up next to kick. he kicked it hard and made a mad dash to first. Kagome fumbled with the ball, so he ran to second and stayed there.

Now it was Killian's turn. He strode up to home plate, he bent, ready for the pitch. Aurora pitched the ball.

Killian ran forward and kicked the ball really hard sending it flying high. everyone watched as the ball flew over the wall. "Yeah, Killian, that's how you do it!" Joey smiled and starting yelling as he and Killian pranced around the bases.

Once Aurora had another ball again, Marik walked up to kick. Aurora pitched the ball. Marik sent the yellow rubber ball flying. Raven tried to grab it but it just bounced off her head and onto the ground. She quickly picked up the ball hurled it towards Regina, who was playing third, and Marik stopped once there.

Sparrow walked up to kick next. He looked at Aurora with a hostile expression. "I don't want you to throw it slow," he instructed. "But it shouldn't be too fast. The ball should be as close to the center of the base as you can get it. If the ball curves to the sides, I will most likely get a foul." As Sparrow babbled on, Aurora rolled her eyes and simply rolled the ball. It nudged Sparrow's feet and came to a stop.

Sparrow stared shocked at the yellow ball at his feet. Aurora crossed her arms and smirked. "Sorry, guess it was your destiny to fail," she snickered.

"Sparrow you fucking dork." Joey yelled.

"That was three outs," Coach Oscar announced. "Time to switch sides."

The two teams switched sides. "I WANNA PITCH!" Akefia cried as he and Tristan fought over the ball.

"How can you pitch with a casted arm?" Tristan yelled.

"I only need one arm to throw a fucking ball."

"Both of you knock it off, neither of you are pitching." Coach Oscar yelled. He looked over at Atem. "Atem, you'll be pitching."

"Seriously." Akefia shouted. "He throws like a fucking girl."

"Just give him the damn ball." Coach Oscar shouted.

"Fine." Akefia said with a groan. He threw the ball hard at Atem but it just landed at Atem's feet. Everyone burst out laughing. Atem just smirked at him. Akefia grunted and walked away.

Aurora was up to kick first. Atem pitched the ball right down the middle. Aurora charged for it and slammed into it. Dean watched it fly and ran for it and caught it.

"Out," Coach Oscar said. Aurora grumbled.

Next up to kick was Emma. Atem pitched the ball and Emma kicked the ball across the court and bounced it against the wall.

"HOME RUN!" Killian cried excitedly. "That's why your captain of the girls soccer team!"

"Who's side are you on?" Tristan asked. "Your not supposed to cheer for the girls even if she is your girlfriend."

"Chill out mate. It's just a fun little game."

Felicity made her way up to home plate. She tapped her fingers together and frowned. Felicity took a deep breath and focused on the ball that was beginning to make its way towards her foot.

Felicity kicked as hard as she could and started running swiftly. Hiroshi spotted the ball and ran out into the field to catch the ball. James and Joey also ran out into the field to catch the ball. All three were watching the ball and not watching where they were going so James and Joey slammed into each other while Hiroshi slammed into the wall and the ball falling onto the ground next to him.

Felicity crossed over home plate and gazed over the mayhem in the outfield. "What in the world had happened?"

"That was awesome." Tristan said as he helped Joey up.

"Not fun for us" Joey said. "You ok James?"

"Yeah I'm good." James said. "Let's not do that again." He looked over at Hiroshi. "Hey Hiroshi your nose is bleeding"

"Thanks James I had no idea" Hiroshi said. he mumbled dumbass as he walked over to the benches.

After making sure everyone was ok, the game continued. Atem had the ball in his possession again. Kagome was up to kick.

Atem pitched the ball as quickly as he could. Kagome kicked the ball as hard as she could. It bounced twice before Killian grabbed it and threw it to Marik on second base; Kagome stayed at first.

Raven strode up to home plate. Atem pitched the ball hard and Raven kicked the ball across the field. It bounced before crashing into the wall. Raven was running for first base. Ryou picked up the ball and threw it to Seto on first base but missed catching the ball, allowing Raven to run past him. he quickly picked up the ball and threw it to Marik on second who caught the ball just as Raven got there getting her out.

"You couldn't miss for me." Raven said to Marik.

"Sorry." Marik said blushing.

"Your so cute when you blush." Raven said then walked away.

Next up to kick was Tea, She kicked the ball and was caught by Tristan easily. "That sucked Tea." Kisara yelled

"Three outs," Coach Oscar announced. "Switch sides."

The first one to kick on the boys was Yugi. He kicked the ball high and he was able to get to 3rd base even before they got the ball back.

Next up to kick was Akefia.

This time Akefia made a nice kick making the ball fly far into the field, Yugi was able to go to home base and Akefia was heading towards Jessie's base. Upon seeing this Jessie bent down and grabbed the thing that symbolized the bases and held on to it. Akefia went to her and tried to grab the base from Jessie. Jessie was circling around Akefia so that he won't get it. They were going round and around in a small circle with Jessie holding on the base for dear life.

"Give me that base!" Akefia shouted as he tried to grab it from Jessie.

"No!" Jessie shouted back.

"Give me the base!"

"No!"

"Give me!"

"No!"

"Jessie is crazy" Dean said to James as they were watching from the benches.

"Your just now realizing that" James said.

"Jessie!"

"Akefia!"

Both looked up to see the ball coming towards them. Jessie dropped the base and grabbed the ball. Once she got the ball she looked at the base to where she dropped it and so did Akefia.

They both raced to it in the small space and Akefia got to it first.

"Safe!" Coach Oscar shouted.

"Ha!" said Akefia.

"NO!" shouted Jessie.

The game went on for a while when coach told everyone to take a break. both teams were resting on their spots on opposite sides of the field before the next game started.

"I think they are cheating" Joey said frustrated. The guys just rolled their eyes at him.

"Joey you need to calm down." Atem said after drinking some water.

"Atem is right." Dean said. "It's just a fun little game of kickball."

"Your only saying that cause you want your girlfriend Felicity and the girls to win." Joey said. "In fact I bet your playing badly on purpose."

"If anyone is playing badly on purpose it's Ryou and Yugi, they are the ones messing up and dropping the ball on purpose."

"Not true." Yugi said. "I really did drop the ball."

 _ **[Yugi your mind link was open during the game, you dropped the ball on purpose during Tea's turn]**_ Atem said.

 _ **[Ok, your right, I dropped the ball on purpose and I'm not at all ashamed about what I did]**_ Yugi said happily.

"They are probably over there right now scheming of ways to cheat and embarrass us." Joey looked over at the other side of the field wishing he could hear what the girls are planning.

-The Girls side-

"I like the new guy" Haruhi said cleaning her glasses.

"I like him to." Jessie said as she filed her nails. "He's cute and good at sports."

"How do you know he's good at sports?" Kagome asked as she stood at the edge of the shade provided by their resting spot.

"Well if he's this good at Kickball he must be good at other sports" Jessie said.

"Well I like the new guy for the way he told off Cassidy." Kaoru said from her spot on the bench. "That was so awesome, She walked right by us after it happened and I could see her crying." a few other girls laughed.

"I like his accent" Raven said.

"What's with you and liking boys with accents." Kisara asked.

"I can't help it." Raven said. "I just love boys with thick accents." Raven said as she looked over at Marik who was talking with Ryou.

"Where is he from?" Regina asked.

"He's from Egypt." Tea answered. "he moved here with his brother and sister from Egypt, his sister works at the Domino Museum."

"Yeah I heard Marik telling that to Dean, he Atem and Akefia all grew up together in Egypt." Rin said.

"The two of them are friends with Akefia?" Rukia Questioned. "Seriously, why anyone would want to be friends with him, the guys a jerk."

"He wasn't born a jerk." Aurora said. "He must have been a good guy before he became a jerk. Maybe he had a bad childhood and the only friends he had to help him threw it are Atem and Marik."

Everyone was quiet as they thought about what Aurora said. They looked over to the boys side of the field to see Akefia holding Atem in a head lock.

"Tea, you know the guy, did he have a bad childhood or was he just born evil?" Sakura asked. A few other girls laughed.

"He obviously wasn't born evil." Tea said rolling her eyes. "And yes, he had a bad childhood, really bad, he lost his entire family and village at a young age."

"What happened?" Aurora asked.

"Um..." Tea thought for a moment then spoke. "There was a big fire started by some desert thieves, Akefia was the only one who made it out alive."

"That's awful." Aurora said.

"It is." Cloud said. "But what about Atem and Marik, were they living in the same village?"

"Shit." Tea said to herself. She thought hard about what to say next. "The two of them lived in a city that was a few miles away from the village."

A loud whistle blew "Break time is over!" Coach Oscar yelled.

Emma stood at the pitcher's mound and flexed her fingers over the ball. Hiroshi was up to kick first. He walked up to the kicker's mound and stood there.

Emma released the ball. Hiroshi kicked the ball so hard that it flew far. Jessie ran to retrieve it as Hiroshi went running up to 2nd base until the ball was retrieved. Jessie threw the ball to third but by the time Kagome caught it Hiroshi had already ran past her and was on his way to home base. Kagome quickly threw the ball to home base but by the time Kaoru caught the ball. "Safe!" Coach Oscar yelled as the guys cheered.

The game went on for a while. then after three outs it was time to switch.

Kisara was up to kick and Marik was pitching. Marik stood there on the pitchers pound looking at Kisara who was smirking at him. Marik threw the ball, Cassidy ran forward and kicked the ball hard. Sending it flying hard into Marik stomach. "Holy shit!" Kisara said as she ran over to Marik. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that."

"It's ok." Marik said threw his groan.

"Ryou, step in for Marik." Coach Oscar said.

"No Coach, I keep going."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'm a little sore but I'm good to go." Marik said as he rubbed his stomach.

"All right then, Game On" Coach Oscar blew his whistle and the game continued. Hiroshi was on the home base. He was just standing there all cute and well-built with his white spiky hair. Cloud and Emma were both staring at him with pure awe. "He is so hot" Cloud said.

"Don't let Rukia hear you say that." Emma said.

"I'm sitting right behind you." Rukia said. They both turned around with shocked expressions. "Don't let me stop you, I love hearing people talk about my hot boyfriend and the lucky girl who gets to date him." She looked over at Raven who was staring at both Hiroshi and Marik with a wicked grin. "What are you grinning about" Rukia asked

"Just thinking about Marik and how he's been watching me all day" Raven said. "Is it ok if I flirt with your boyfriend?"

Before Rukia could answer, Raven walked up to the pitchers mound.

Raven started to flirt with Hiroshi, while keeping an eye on Marik. The Guys and the Girls all raised their eyebrows at what was happening.

Marik kept on messing up his pitches every now and then. Joey was now getting annoyed. "I knew they were up to something" He mumbled to himself. He would not lose to the girls. "Marik, focus!" Joey shouted.

Raven then stood on the kickers mound and gave Hiroshi one final flirtatious wave then turned to Marik and smirked and winked at him.

Marik released the ball and Raven kicked it far enough that she got to second base, as she was running to third she heard Joey yelling at James as the ball bounced out of his hands. James picked up the ball and threw it to home base and "Safe, game over, the girls are the winner" yelled coach Oscar. The girls started cheering.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"I told ya they were cheating" Joey said as he and the guys walked into the locker room. "They one the game by cheating"

"They didn't cheat Joey" Killian said opening his locker.

"Yeah your just being a sore loser" Marik said sitting down on the bench to take his shoes off

"well what about in the last game when Raven started distracting Marik by flirting with Hiroshi, that's cheating." Joey said taking his shirt off

"She wasn't flirting with that guy" Marik snapped

"Relax Ishtar" Said Hiroshi wrapping a towel around his waist. "I'm not interested in her, so you don't have to worry about me stealing your crush" Marik blushed. "Anyway let's talk about something else, like James and Joey slamming into each other." The guys laughed at James and Joey.

James who was sitting down on the locker room bench stood up "Ha Ha very funny, Joey and I made fools of ourselves but let's not forget about Hiroshi slamming into the wall." James said.

everyone started laughing at Hiroshi. "Hey I almost broke my nose" Hiroshi said as the guys laughed at him

"You see Joey" Tristan said as he put his arm around Joey. "It doesn't matter if we won or lost, all that matters is that we had fun."

"Yeah winning isn't everything" Hiroshi said to him ignoring the guys who were still laughing at him.

Their laughing at each other was interrupted by the sound of a whistle "All of you shut up" Coach Oscar yelled. "You all need to hit the showers not unless you guys want to walk home all sweaty" He then walked out of the locker room.

"So does anyone else want to stick that whistle up Coach Oscar's ass?" Joey asked walking towards the showers. All the guys joked with Joey about coach's whistle as they headed for the showers.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"Maybe she moved here cause she's pregnant." Yugi said as he stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. "And wants to raise the child with you."

Atem peeked his out from the shower curtain. "I thought that to Yugi." Atem said and then closed the curtain. "If she was pregnant she would be about 5 months pregnant and well there is no baby bump." Atem said. He turned off the shower and grabbed a towel wrapping it around his waist."

"Maybe she's hiding it." Yugi said to Atem as he stepped out of the shower. "She was wearing a very heavy sweater."

"That's because it was so freezing cold this morning." Atem said as he walked out of the shower room and towards his locker.

Yugi noticed on the side of the locker room Duke was frantically going threw his locker. "It was only 80 degrees." Yugi said to him as he continued to watch Duke.

"80." Atem said. "Yesterday it was in the 90's and a week before that it was 100. The weather keeps going up and down. What the hell is happening, is the world ending?"

Yugi rolled his eyes and looked away from Duke who was now opening the other lockers and looking threw them. "The world is not ending my desert friend, right now we are in a season called Fall and the weather gets a bit cooler in the fall, the weather will get even more colder once winter comes, me and Ryou are actually looking forward to how you and Akefia will handle the cold winter and the cold snow."

"What's Snow?" Atem asked.

"DAMN IT!" Atem and Yugi both looked towards the shower room where the yell came from. "DAMN IT JOEY" They both walked into the shower room to see Marik and Duke who was still in his towel looking in one of the showers stalls, they walked down to the shower Duke was staring at and saw a small pile of wet clothes in the shower.

"I'm assuming those are your clothes?" Atem asked.

"Yes my school uniform and gym clothes all soaking wet" Duke said angrily.

"Who did it?" Yugi asked.

"It was Joey, I know it was him." Duke said

"you really shouldn't have made fun of Joey on the school broadcast this morning." Marik said as he was trying to hold back his laughter.

"I'm glad you guys think this is funny." Duke said. The bell rang ending the school day. "Well this is great." Duke said.

"Well do you want to borrow my gym clothes?" Marik asked. "Thought They are bit sweaty."

Duke sighed. "No, that's ok."

"You sure?" Marik asked. "I'd hate to see you walk home in wet clothes."

"I'm not walking home, my girlfriend Cloud is giving me a ride home in her new car, well we are actually going to find a quiet private location near the beach and break in those back seats if you know what I mean."

"Yes Duke we know exactly what you mean." Atem said. "You could have just told us your going to fuck her in her brand new car."

"Then where would the fun be in that."

"Ok." Marik said with a sigh "Since I'm the only one dressed I'm leaving. Marik said. "See you guys later."

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm


End file.
